Completing Kazu
by sevensymbols
Summary: It has been years since Gaurdromon left his place of origin. Now that the Machine Domain is being ruled by a paranoid dictator he is summoned by the weakened Azulonmon to the Digital world with his partner Kazu. It is time for Kazu to step up and be trained by the one he worships: The Digimon King. Will Kazu prove himself or will he always be on the side lines? {Final Chapter}
1. Prologue

**Author's note **

I am still planning the sequel to Omnistate, which by the looks of it is going to about twice as long as the Omnistate. Till I am finished writing the plot points and postulating on the characters and themes, I have decided to write a shorter Fanfic about one of my favourite comedic characters in the show: Kazu.

Yes, this story is about Kazu, the supporting character. He reminds me of Sokka from Avatar The Last Airbender, in the respect that they both use humor to deal with situations and they are seriously underrated. There are only 60 or so pieces of Fanfic about him, which is saddening. I always felt like Kazu was the character that wanted to help more and wanted to take more responsibility but didn't because he feared his own incompetency. Aside from the sequel to the Omnistate I was hoping to write stories where I give power or a position of leadership to characters that don't get them usually.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Azulongmon perspective **

I was watching over the machine domain of the digital world, which is meticulously and pedantically ruled by the very paranoid Machinedramon. Sometimes I wondered why Andromon didn't take the position of leadership? I wonder why we wandered to other places and became their savior instead. Perhaps because some parts of him were missing and he didn't feel complete enough to rule the machine domain. But from what I am seeing now, I pity the direction the machine domain is going.

" Ah!" Solarmon winced in pain as Machinedramon destroyed him and absorbed all of data. I wanted to intervene, but fighting the D-reaper has damaged me severely and all the other Digimon Sovereign are still recovering. Machinedramon is always under the fear that there will be some kind of rebellion and all his subjects will turn on him.

Well, Of course they will! This is the most unnecessary self-fulfilling prophecy! He fears that the Digimon will rebel against him so he destroys them and absorbs their data to become stronger, which will cause the Digimon to rebel against him. The Machine Digimon pathetically waltz and march across the empire building more bridges, barriers and buildings. They are programmed and brainwashed to do Machindramon's bidding. And they feared that humans were too controlling when in reality a fellow Digimon controls them instead.

Only a machine with some humanity could initiate change —with a human who is yet to be completed.


	2. BE A MAN!

**BE A MAN!**

**Kazu's perspective **

My brother had returned from national service and he is spending the night with us. Mom —of course cooked only _his_ favourite food. And Kyoshi is just sitting there and texting away—typical.

I am fiddling with my digivice and poor Gaurdramon is standing outside because Kyoshi just had to be like

'_Oh, my gosh, I mean like look that rusty thang! It is like getting rust all over my Gucci or Prada or —something other fancy pants fashion company name that completely rips you off'_

Kyoshi is giving me the death glare.

" Kazu are you doing denigrating imitations of me in, like, in your mind? " I just shook my head. I did not want to set her off. I went outside " Dude, How are you doing?" I asked. Gaurdramon looks at me " Well do you want a physical analysis or do you want an emotional analysis? From a physical standpoint I am doing _fine. _Well expect I am shivering a little. However from an emotional standpoint I feel somewhat detached form your family as I am excluded. They always ask me to wait outside, is it because of my massive size or it is because they do not approve? If size is an issue perhaps I can reprogram myself to go back to my rookie form. If it is the latter, then I don't know what course of action I should take." I take in a deep breath and try to process everything he is saying.

Sometimes we couldn't be any different. He talks in a long and complicated way that I don't get and I talk in the simplest possible way. Man, I always hate people who stretch their sentences for no reason. They are usually trying to show off how smart they are. I remember something Henry said, _" Fuzzy Kazu, they are fuzzy". _Well why the hell didn't he just say they were fuzzy?! Instead of saying they were pixelated.

_Oh, look at me I know really long words! And Gasp! I know what they mean!_

God! Well it is less annoying with Gaurdramon, because I think I get why he does it. He wraps long words around what he is actually saying so it doesn't make sense to me and I don't understand what he is saying. So technically even if he is saying something, he is actually not saying anything anyone can understand.

Wait, what am I saying?

" Hey there Kazu!" My brother smacks me in the back. My cards drop from the pocket. " Little brother, we need to have a talk— in private." I gathered my cards.

" Don't tell me you still play that game. Dude, you are going to turn fifteen this year and you are still playing with the cards." I turn red and I answered back " I am not playing! I am a real Digimon Tamer." I point to my digivice and he puts my hand down and shakes his head. I hate this.

I turn my head and look away " Kazu, look at me. I am only saying this for your own good. You need to start growing up. I mean you can't play the card game for your entire life. You have to start taking things seriously. You have start narrowing down to a path. You need to think about your future. Playing with cards is not going to be a job option." I laugh it off

" No… Of course not I was thinking of like merchandising the Tamers. You know we already have an awesome flag and all we need is a logo and a theme song! Then I can create a new game where we can fight and we can become Digimon!" I continue to laugh and think of other ideas that I could use to distract him.

" No Kazu no more jokes, okay. It is time to be a man." He marched off, jeez even when he is at home he is still a soldier.

_Be a man._

What the hell does that mean?

I know I can't play cards forever, but I want to. I don't know what else I am good at. Let's see, studies: nope. Athletics: No.

Wow, I really need to broaden my horizons.

Gaurdramon joins me and we share silence. Kyoshi has the whole fashion designer thing going for her, and my brother is an awesome badass soldier. What about me?

It is not fair! A tear wells up in my eye as I wipe it off.

" Is something wrong Kazu?" Gaurdramon asks

" No something is just in my eye." I say.

My parents tell me I need to think about my future. Well I don't know what I want to be! How can they expect me to know? It is not like I have learnt everything in the world to decide the most awesome and best thing I could be. It is not fair. My parents already have everything figured out whilst I wait for my turn.

They say: _Think about your future Kazu._ Then they say: _keep your options open._ Do they enjoy confusing me?

And what does it to be a man? Does that mean that I join the army like my brother? Does it mean I should become Chuck Norris? Does it mean that I become president of something something something? Does it mean that I have to physically be man? Man, then I have to drag myself through puberty.

Does it mean that I become a cooperate guy and become **the man**? Kenta calls me man does that mean I am already man?

WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

* * *

**Author's note: What does it mean? I mentioned somewhere in the Omnistate that I felt that the adventure in Digimon was always a parallel to facing reality and growing up. Okay they escaped to a convoluted fantasy world, but the kid's experience cause them to mature and grow up. Except for Davis: he will remain the same. Even as an adult. **

**This feels like a coming of age story and I have never written a coming of age story. The idea for the chapter and maybe the entire story came from this documentary that I watched about masculinity and violence.**

**I am not a guy, but I still think this might be one of the conflicts a lot of boys may have in their life. I don't know, so you tell me. **

**I don't know how many Kazu fans there are, but I want to write a story about someone who doesn't really get that much of the lime light on the show, if you are a Kazu fan I hope you enjoy the story. **

**As always all feedback is appreciated as I really want to write the character well and write a good story. **


	3. Summoned

**Summoned **

" Hello?" I pick up the phone at 3 am in the morning.

" Kazu, you have to come we have a massive Digimon Biomerging!" Chumley is yelling at the other end of the phone I yawn and I sneak onto Gaurdromon.

" Come on. Lets fly." And we are flying at the speed of a fly. Gaurdromon was still drowsy so I decided to give him a boost and just because I am myself I take a deep breath and yell to the top of my voice " DIGIMODIFY! SPEED ACTIVATE!"

" AHHH! Kazu, soft!" Gaurdromon lectures.

" Come on, we have to get there faster. We don't want Takato biting our ear off for being late." I say.

We land and all of the tamers have already arrived in the park. " Ahhh!" I shut my eyes tightly as the blue light blinds me. Takato, Rika and Henry put on their sunglasses like complete bosses.

" Azulongmon?" The three ask in surprise.

" What are you doing here?" Henry asks.

" I am here for Gaurdromon and his partner Kazu." He says.

Wait, what?

" You are here for Visor-head? Why? Did he screw something up? Why do you need Kazu?" Rika snickers.

" Hey! So, why do you need me?" I ask.

" This all has to do with Gaurdromon's past. He originates from the machine domain. It is a place in the Digital World where interconnected Machine Digimon coexist. However the leader of the machine empire is a paranoid tyrant who is brainwashing and absorbing the data of his subjects. When Gaurdromon was Andromon he left when he was in his fresh form to become a soldier and guardian of the Machine Domain. However he remained in another part of the Digital World. I believe it is time that the guardian returned and freed his people." Azulongmon voice echoed across the park as I stand still looking at Gaurdromon for an answer.

" Okay then we will all go." Takato says calmly as he starts making a plan with Henry.

"NO! That shall not be. This requires intervention from someone who knows the Machine Domain and has a strong connection with it. I don't want you to destroy Machindramon's army, because they are just brainwashed Digimon. Only Gaurdromon's final form is advanced enough and strong enough to not only defeat Machinedramon but also fix the digital matrix of the Machine Domain. The Machine Domain is an essential part of the Digital world. That is where a lot of old data can be rewritten into new data and right now that power is not in the right hands. Gaurdromon you must fight back with the resistance and go to the core of the Machine Domain and use your final form's ability to fix the matrix and get rid of all the brainwashing and programming that Machinedramon had done!" Azulongmon finishes.

Wow, that is a bucket load of responsibility for one person.

" Kazu, you are Gaurdromon's partner, thereby you must journey with him to the Machine Domain and help him reach his final form. Gaurdromon must be trained meticulously in the art of combat and you my dear friend must take it to the next level as a tamer. he hits me in many ways with every single word.

A part of me is shivering with excitement; this pretty awesome but the other part of me shivers in the fear of actually screwing up.

" I hear you have the Digimon King as your ally. He is the strongest and most experience Tamer. He shall train and teach you all the skills you require." He descended down to Ryo.

I want to be excited by all of this but I don't know if I am cut for this. Doing this all by myself, with Gaurdromon? I am not the best of the best that is why we have the trinity. I look at Takato, Henry and Rika, they should be the ones busting in, not me.

" Kazu, I can sense your conflicted sentiments but you must intervene, since it is your duty. Yes, the other Tamers may have power but you have **the **power. The power required for saving the machine domain. For this intervention is not a simple fight but it is a complex healing process. So, are you going to help the Machine Domain or not?"" He finishes.

My knees are feeling weak.

I don't like this.

The thought of going alone frighten me. Hell, without Rika looking out for us in the Digital world, we would have become the Digimon!

What if I fail? What if, I stumble and mess up the Digimon Matrix? Machinedramon in the show was just a ruthless killer. What if, he can stalk me like he stalked Izzy and Tai? What if, something happens to Machinedramon? What if, I go completely nuts and turn Gaurdromon into Death-and-everything-horrible-machinemon?

The mood of the entire thing is crushing me; I can feel my skin turn colder and paler. My hands are getting sweaty as my throat dries out. I am starting to feel like Kenta.

Great. Just great.

They are placing their hopes in a hopeless person.

'_No, don't break down now Kazu.'_ A voice in my head speaks. Okay I will think of something funny. Something funny…I look at Azulongmon 's massive stature and gulp.

Wow.

Look at that beard.

No seriously look at it. It is like long and silky. It flows in the air; he should be in a beard commercial. I mean how does he get it that long? And it is extremely smooth and silky. I mean it was like really soft when I was climbing down his beard. I giggle a bit at the memory of climbing down his beard. Well, I am a genius after all—sort of.

Look at those silver tresses caressing each other with love…

What the hell am I babbling in my head?

I laugh at myself and finally answer him " Yeah, Of course I will! It will be pure fist pumping awesomeness! With Ryo helping me, maybe I can finally beat Rika." I continue to laugh and Rika just gives me the death glare.

It is nothing new, every girl in my life has a death glare and they always use it on me. Nah, it's nothing. I am use to it. Basic economics, the supply of the death glares is high and so the impact must be low or something.

I am smacked in the back again by Rika ' Well, Visor-head you better be careful. You won't have your mom to run after you." She quips.

" Oh yeah? Well Gaurdromon and I will train like complete bosses and we will kick Machindramon's metal butt and hand it to him. At least to whatever is left. And then we will glide down Azulongmon beard and tell you we told you so." I retort.

Azulongmon clears his throat " Ahem… You will find another way of transporting yourself back. Till tomorrow, say your goodbyes and prepare for your journey my little friend." He vanishes into the digital field.

I look at Gaurdromon. Awestruck at what I had just agreed to.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Thank God! I was finally able to upload this, I have been trying to log on for five days and each time there was an error, so I am relieved. **

**Anyways ,that was the first chapter that actually linked up with the prologue. So, do you think Kazu will come out as some epic hero or will he—Okay, let us not postulate on that. Anyways the next chapter is a bit light hearted and it is like the peaceful chapter before the story picks up. **

**Whenever I think about Kazu I was always think about the beard incident, I remember when I first saw it I couldn't stop laughing. It was a very hilarious moment in a very tense situation, and that is what I think Kazu is good at: finding something funny in the world most serious scenario. **

**If you want to break the ice or end a staring contest: get him. **

**Anyways thanks for all the support and I hope to update soon.**


	4. One More Game

**One More Game **

**Kenta's perspective**

" Come on, Kazu! Play fair. You always use a system crash card and freeze my Digimon every single time! Try something new." I whine.

" Nay, nay and nay again! You are just jealous because I bought this card before you. I told you to go the sale. But did you go—NO!" Kazu starts to laugh manically.

Seriously sometimes I think he should have been the Digimon Emperor. Why just basking in the glow of always beating me that should be good enough for him to do so.

" Kazu don't you want to say any goodbyes? Are you sure you want to play cards before you leave for a quest?" wow, a quest it sounds kind of epic.

" Yes! Dude its like training. The more I play the game the more likely I am to be a better a tamer!" He says confidently.

" Well better at using cards. But what does it mean to be a better tamer? I mean you and I we pretty kicked Takato's butt, yet he is the first one to go mega and get an alternate mode. He is part of the trinity or qura-drutu-nity what ever you call it. He is the goggle-head. I don't think it is just about the cards." I say nervously.

I can't help but get nervous each time one of my friends is walking into some sort of big mission. I mean what if… no I don't want to think about it! If I think negative thoughts the universe may curb his chance of winning and I really want him to win. When I met Takato he certainly did not look like someone who would be fighting a giant monster as a knight and even though Kazu is Kazu… he can still surprise me.

" What are you saying? The tamer with the most awesome Digimon is the Digimon King! And I get trained by him…" his eyes sparkle with glee" It is truly an honor." Okay now it was getting creepy. He looks like a stalker.

Yeah, I can see Henry's point. Too much hero worship is bad for you. To think that could be me.

Let us be honest, that is me.

" Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously? I mean are you sure you don't want to say anything. Is this really the last thing you want to do before you leave?" I ask one last time. " What if something happens to you?" the words taste bitter.

" Like what? Like having my head clobbered by a Digimon or being possessed by a Digimon. Or having Digimon throw poop at me or—"

" Stop it Kazu! Stop it! I mean it, here I am worried about something happening to you and instead of giving me some reassurance you are making fun of me?" I am

shaking with fear and anger.

" Don't you want to say something that matters before you leave? Before you board on Locomon and do something that you were destined to do?" I yell. I feel like collapsing. Probably because I am louder than my voice will allow me to be.

" No, I just want to play one more game with you. That is what we have always done. I don't play you because I can beat you, okay maybe that plays a small part, but you are the only one that is nerdy enough and worships Digimon enough to play with me. I love the game and the show and if I could I would just sit on the couch and re-watch all the episodes before leaving—but I can't so I will play one more game." He smiles and his eyes are like stained glass.

I can feel it in his voice. I remember when we used to hog the TV every Saturday morning and the way we would cheer for the fictional characters. I wanted to be Tai, I wanted to be Matt but I was Joe. And so was Kazu.

" One last game?" Kazu asks. I nod my head.

We play for the entire night in our hideout, with our parents thinking we were sleeping. Oh, the number of times we have lied to them.

The sun is rising and we are just on the last lag, Kazu is winning but then he does something he would never do. Instead of flat out attacking me, he uses a pretty useless card. " Ha! I win!" I dance, pumping my head out.

" Great game, dude." Kazu gets up and starts packing everything away. Well, that is rather gracious for Kazu.

I spread out my arms for a hug.

" No Dude, our goodbye is going to be awesome!" he head buts me and I stumble.

" What the hell?" I get up. " Why don't we just our handshake?" I bring my hand forward.

We slash our hands together like a card and digivice and wiggle our hands screaming " Tamers Oath!" finally head butting each other.

" Ow! Your hat poked my glasses!" I wince

" Well your glasses poked my eye!" he complains.

We laugh. We bump fists. We part ways.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ah, Bromance…**

**It has always been an element of Digimon. Tai and Matt, Davis and Ken and Kazu and Kenta. I had to write a chapter with the bromantic element because Digimon really values friendship, probably because children in general value friendship a lot and yearn for it. Anyways in the next chapter I hope to do something that I enjoy doing a lot, which is making up back-stories. **

**As always, all criticism is welcome and I will update Friday-Sunday. **


	5. The Code Of Gaurdromon

**The Code Of Gaurdromon **

**Gaurdromon's perspective **

It is nighttime in the digital world and approximately 10 hours before sunrise whilst observing everything from within Locomon. Locomon had felt sentiments of guilt after previously attacking and running madly through the human world, so he agreed to assist when Azulongmon summoned him.

Ryo and his partner and Kazu and I are resting within Locomon looking at the data streams above.

I can never thank Kazu enough for joining me; it is place of origin and my duty and yet Kazu is joining me. " Kazu, thank you for joining me on my mission." I say for the 56th time.

" No, it is our mission. We are partners, man. I will always tag along with you, not like last time…" he spaces off and melancholy overshadows his face for a moment.

I know what he is thinking about. It was difficult for me to say farewell after the D-reaper incident. I just wanted to overcome my weakness and my urges just for one moment. He really doesn't comprehend how much it matters.

I think about the time when Kazu stood up for me, the day we became partners. I was mocked and ridiculed for standing up for my morals, for serving my purpose and for standing up and practicing execution of my beliefs. I **cannot stand** apathy not for one moment. How can the world stand still when the times demand change?

The Gekomon as Digimon have a duty to fight for their freedom and not succumb as slaves!

They fear a bit of damage, did they not fear for their lives? None of them thought I would put up a good fight, and why would they. I was just an incomplete robot, parts were missing and systems were unsynchronized. Oh, the shame! Parts of me were unraveled. No wonder they scoffed at me.

But then my partner came. He was the only one at the time supporting my mission. He actually admired what I was doing! He understood. He fixed me…

" I still don't understand why can't we ask the others for help?" Kazu snaps me back into the present.

" The answer is simple my friend. The machine domain has engineered a specific type of virus that attacks and damages anybody who does not belong to the metal empire and was not manufactured in machine domain. There is bigotry against more organic types of Digimon and certain members and leaders of the Machine domain believe that machines are the far superior to the more emotional and less mechanical organic Digimon. Machinedramon has apparently used a similar type of virus and the matrix to program and brainwash the other machine Digimon to live on his terms and conditions." I answer.

Kazu, as always, takes his time simplifying everything I said and nods at me with a smile.

" Well, why are you like the other Machine Digimon? Why are you not brainwashed like them?" Kazu asks nonchalantly.

" It is a very long story, my friend." I sigh

" Well, we obviously have nothing to do, so lets kill the boredom." He eagerly yields towards me for a story.

" Alright Kazu…" I start to narrate my story

"I was just a young Digimon, just hatched out of the egg. I was just a little Kapurimon bouncing about innocently. Until I was chosen to be the moderator of the Machine domain." Kazu is still wide-eyed, so I still have his interest.

" The moderator is someone who has is never supposed to be programmed, in any manner. They are supposed to have their own consciousness and they moderate the Machine Domain's King. They ensure that there isn't any tyrannical rule and that any new code of conduct must be valid. They protect the rights of the other Machine Digimon and ensure that their voices get heard. It was my duty to protect the matrix and ensure that no unnecessary codes or viruses were being created to manipulate machines. However I was not strong enough to do my duty. I was only a rookie at best and Machinedramon could easily ignore me." I say

" Go on…" Kazu urges.

" So I was sent to the trainer of all Digimon. At the time Pixiemon wasn't available as he was occupied by errands. So his strongest student trained me instead: Magnangemon. He was a very dear friend of mine and he taught me many wonderful things. He highly valued respect and told me if I do not respect other Digimon regardless of their organic nature or mechanical nature, I would not be respected by my own surroundings. The Digital world fathers forth creation and we must respect and protect it!" my voice rings with passion.

" Then?" he crawls closer.

" Then what… We trained! I reached a higher caliber. I became Gaurdromon and then I perfected myself to become Andromon and then I bowed to Magnangemon with gratitude. I was prepared to serve as the moderator." I finish with disappointment and guilt coursing through my data.

" Why didn't you go back?" he asks.

" I got lost. There was storm in the most barren part of the digital world and I got sucked into one of the digital streams. I landed near the village of the Gekomon. I wished I had never gotten lost, the moderator not maintains equality but represents the humanity in the statues of screws and steel." I hand my head in shame and regret.

Kazu yawns and says, " Don't worry, we will kick Machindramon's butt, you will go all technical and type some random code or something, fix the matrix and then we will go…"

His head falls on my armor as he descends into sleep.

Snoring away….

* * *

**Author's note**

**I just love making up origin stories. **

**Aside from that I always felt like Andromon was like some sort of knight when I watched the show and for some weird twisted reason I started associating him with Magnangemon. It was partially due to the fact that I felt that they shared a lot of the same values, and Gaurdromon was created to protect machines and factories.**

**Anyways I will update towards the end of next week. **

**As always all criticism is welcomed**


	6. Two Mentors

**Two Mentors **

" Tada!" Locomon exclaims.

" We have arrived at Pixiemon's castle. Yes, this is the dwelling of the legendary Pixiemon! He is the world-renowned trainer of Digimon. He has trained Magnaangemon, Seraphimon, Leomon, Renamon and many other…"

" Okay, Locomon enough of the tour guide act, we have to get going." Ryo says and he pokes me one more time to wake me up.

" Five more minutes, dude." I mutter. Gaurdromon picks me and we head to the castle.

The digi-nomes appeared with a message; suddenly an image of Azulongmon is projected. " Gaurdromon, you have been brought to Pixiemon's castle for rigorous training and as for you Kazu, you have Ryo to give you some advice and increase your prowess as a tamer and as a tactician." The projection vanishes after the message and the Digi-nomes fly away whilst giggling.

Gaurdromon is looking at Pixiemon's statue and I can tell he is a bit scared. I look at Ryo who gives me a thumbs up. Ah, Ryo…

" Good Morrow Gaurdromon, we have a long way to go. We must commence your training immediately. You are out of shape! Stretches, rebuilds, speed, stamina agility, aim and strength require a legitimate boost only then can you be fit to be in your ultimate form for the battle!" Pixiemon yells with passion. He starts buzzing around and scanning and measuring stuff mumbling random numbers.

Gaurdromon was worried before, well now he looks like he is going to fizzle out and then make that moww sound.

I still had to ask," Will he make you climb stairs?"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well that was a short chapter, however I hope to write longer chapters later on. I am going to update every single day till Sunday because I have a free week. Time for the training montages!**


	7. MONTAGE!

**Montage!**

**Gaurdromon's perspective**

Well to answer Kazu's question, I did have to climb stairs.

I am alone.

I am alone with a Digimon who is a well-known pedantic perfectionist and spares no one. Even Magnangemon complained about him as some point.

I don't like the way he is looking at me. Those determined beady eyes are burning into my being. Yes, for someone with a small stature like his and somewhat adorable façade he looks somewhat psychopathic.

* * *

**Stage 1: Speed**

" Look at these rusty boosters! Doesn't your partner ever polish them?" Pixiemon flies across and pours something.

" Ahhh! Hot! Hot!" I hear some crinkling sounds and all the rust on me is dusted off.

" Okay we will start with short distance and minimum time exercises. You must go back and forth 50 times." He says sternly.

What? But before I knew I was smacked on the back and I was flying back and forth like a made man.

" I believe that I am exhausted!" I say whilst panting.

" Then believe you can fly!" he retorts.

* * *

**Stage 2-Endurance **

"You must fly for 10 kilometers! You will do so until you are able to fly the distance within 30 minutes!" he instructs.

He has bizarrely unrealistic expectations, at least Magnangemon didn't push me this far, this quickly.

" I believe that your expectations are unrealistic and bizarre, perhaps we should set a…."

" This is the digital world! Everything here is weird!" Pixiemon smacks me again with his stick.

The first few minutes aren't that bad. It is actually kind of nice flying over the castle, with the wind blowing in my face and…

" Faster, faster, faster. This is no time to daydream! This is not endurance if you have nothing to endure!" he smacks me **again. **How many times will he smack me?

I finally finish the 10 kilometers " May I rest for a while?" I ask politely.

" No."

And then he buzzes of.

I strongly detest him.

* * *

**Stage 3- Aim **

" Guardian Barrage!" I try shooting at the moving aims but they are moving at a speed that it seems like they are teleporting!

" Your enemies aren't going to be slow!" Pixiemon says as he increases the speed at which the targets are moving.

I take a deep breath, in attempt to slow everything down. There is an apparent pattern. The blue targets seem to go back to the original position when the red targets come to the farther side.

" Guardian Barrage!" I managed to hit most of the targets.

" I believe your strength is aiming and shooting. We will capitalize on this. For now we will practice aiming and shooting. We will cover strength later." Pixiemon finally says something positive.

* * *

**Stage 4- Reflections**

" Well that was a long day. I believe we have made some progress today. " Pixiemon flies up and give me some food.

I believe it is I have made some progress.

" I still think you are rushing the training process and you are going at an unrealistic pace." I rebuke.

" That is what is wrong with Digimon nowadays. They are always obsessed with Digivolution! They think that is the only way to grow stronger. In reality Digimon's powers don't have boundaries. We are capable of so much more than we give ourselves credit for. Our bodies are capable of doing so much more than our minds can imagine. That is why I push them. That is why I push all of them!" he exclaims.

" I am a robotic Digimon. Which means I am limited to my blueprints. Everything has an optimum and I am functioning at that level." I explain. He has to understand this. It is very easy for some Digimon to say things like that, but when you are programmed more than others how much control do you really have over yourself and your limitations?

" Magnangemon told me about you. He said he had a lot of faith in you but you always had a tendency to limit yourself. You always have to conform to a set of rules, don't you?" he asks.

I nod.

" Well we are going to screw that! So what if you are a robotic Digimon! Compared to a lot of robotic Digimon I have met you at least have some sort of will in you! You are the only one who had guts to complain to me, every other moderator that I had trained didn't even speak their own minds! No wonder they failed. Gaurdromon you have more humanity than any other robotic Digimon out there and it is your humanity that will allow you to push yourself beyond what you have been programmed to do. You have even bonded with a human being and trust me when I say this, he believes the same thing as I do" His voice was quenched with spirit and energy that came out of nowhere.

Well Kazu would believe the same thing as Pixiemon and they certainly display the same level of extremism and hyperactivity.

Oh dear…

* * *

**Author's note **

**The next chapter also focuses on Gaurdromon. It was fun writing Pixiemon in this light and I am feeling very nostalgic about adventure. I am only guessing the reason why Pixiemon pushed the children so much but in the end even though he was tough and adorable his intentions were good. I will update soon and as always all criticism is welcomed :) **


	8. Once Broken, Twice Repaired

**Once broken, twice fixed **

**Gaurdromon's perspective **

" The rest of your training will be finished when you digivolve into Andromon. Which is why we have this beautiful concoction to help you out!" Pixiemon presses a couple of buttons and the massive machine comes to life.

I gulp.

I am lying flat on my back on a cold metal plate. The machine goes dim as a few beeping sounds are made. I can feel beams of data penetrating into my data and destroying it, to recreate it in a different way.

I am afraid because I may be destroyed and I don't want to gamble to be recreated but that is not the only problem.

I am actually against digivolving into Andromon. It only happens to some Digimon but it happened to me. Digimon's personalities can actually change if they digivolve.

I really don't want to go the next level. Andromon is a Digimon that is incomplete and then obsesses over imperfection. I remember those days, when I would fiddle with my incomplete feet and stray wires. I would want to fix myself and better myself to the point of absolute perfection.

When I de-digivolved I was actually glad that the burden was taken of my back. There are always been an overbearing sense of responsibility, and even though they said I had my own consciousness it always felt like my subconscious was playing a bigger part in the actions I took.

There is nothing wrong with improving yourself and trying to be better. It is when you go too far that perfection takes a toll. There were times when I would overwork myself or train too much just because I had missed a mark by that much. At least as Gaurdromon I can allow some room for mistakes. But oh no, If I am Andromon suddenly there is absolutely no room for errors even though I myself, am riddled with them.

There is a still a crack from the day that I de-digivolved and I feel that it is healing itself. I know what I will look like when I come out but I am not sure how much of Gaurdromon I will keep with myself.

It is actually kind of bizarre. We are always reflecting our own surrounding. Constantly changing just like it. How do we accept change like this in such a short amount of time? We are literally changing from one thing to something completely different at times. I remember the first time I digivolved. It was like growing up, but after that digivolution became something shocking.

Like a Locomon randomly ramming you into a wall.

One moment you are the smallest and weakest thing and all of a sudden going onto the next level elevates your ego. I remember how every Digimon in the Machine Domain wanted to upgrade, which made me wonder….

Are we really happy with ourselves? If we were why would we want to change so much and become better? Will we ever be good enough for ourselves?

Perhaps that is why so many Digimon went to the real world. Maybe they were dissatisfied by the limited scope of their life here. Maybe they wanted something deeper and something more significant than a hollow existence where you count your days till your data dissipates.

I can feel my feet extend and my body get thinner whilst new machinery is added to it. I close my eyes as the beam passes over my face, bombarding it with data…

* * *

**Pixiemon's Perspective**

Fortunately everything went as planned and Andromon is standing in front me. It is kind of weird. Instead of feeling elated and happy about returning to his new form there is a strange and inexplicable sorrow looming in his eyes.

It is as if he never beat himself up over regressing back to an older form but felt relived for going back somewhere safe.

* * *

**Author's note **

**It is very interesting writing from a Digimon's perspective. This is why I liked Frontier a little bit. The idea of actually being a Digimon was interesting. Transforming into a Digimon meant that the kids had an affinity for nature; their senses were sharpened and so on so forth. I started to think about Digivolution and wondered if a Digimon's personality would change as they physically changed. The rest of the chapters are reverting back to Kazu's perspective and I hope to update soon. Anyways please review as all feedback is appreciated. **


	9. The Scarlet Scarf

**The Scarlet Scarf **

" So these are all the attack cards for Wargreymon and a bunch of other mega Digimon. Save the extremely offensive and powerful attacks for an emergency. And here are some defense cards, and Kazu— you cannot just rely on offense. Seriously dude, think about defense too. I am giving the usual set, you know power, speed and so and so forth and that is all the advice I can give you on the cards…" Ryo finally finishes and I jot down the last thing he said.

" And none of that bullshit actually matters." Ryo looks at me and just looks away.

What? Where in the world did that just come from? The Digimon King, The master tactician is telling me all the strategic advice he gave me doesn't matter.

" Yes, you heard me right. That is if you want to be a smart tamer. Being a good tamer is a completely different story my friend." He says.

Did he just say… my friend? My eyes are welling with tears of joy! We are equal!

" Seriously, stop looking at me like that. Henry was right; too much fan worship is not healthy, for the fan and definitely not for me. We are friends okay, I am not superior or anything like that. Okay?" I just nod.

DOUBLE HONOR!

" So what makes a good Tamer?" I ask, hoping the wise Ryo would bestow me with his awesome wisdom!

" You are still looking at me like that! Listen, Azulongmon wants you to biomerge because Andromon's or Gaurdromon's final form has the power to reconfigure the matrix as well as defeat Machinedramon. A good strategy is good to a certain degree, but if you want to biomerge you have to grow as a person."

Growing, huh. Growing up. Becoming a 'man'. I doubt it will happen to me.

Look at me.

Seriously, just look at me…

" I can see that you don't see yourself changing in the future. Well both humans and animals are born to adapt to change, so you will do just fine. You see, you and your Digimon are bonded together and as you grow as a person, your growth will be reflected in your Digimon. Henry and I were talking about this the other day. He said the Digimon are somehow connected to our psyches. He said Terriormon was connected to him because he projected a bit and also because he felt a sense of responsibility towards him and himself. Renamon is connected to Rika's subconscious desire to be a better person and Guilimon is the most obvious, he is a figment of Takato's imagination that has come to life. He is something that Takato loved and felt passionate about. You and Gaurdromon must be connected in some way as well."

"Wow, Ryo. I never thought you were the philosophical type." I say amazed.

He laughs and says, " When you are stuck in a place like the Digital world for so long, what else can you do in your spare time?"

" The best advice my brother gave me was BE A MAN!" I thump my chest and pretend to be an ape.

Ryo laughs out loud " Best Advice? That is the most generic advice ever. He is even worst than Gennai! At least Gennai gave you decent advice even though he gave it two minutes before you needed it, but still…"

We continue to giggle, until…

" So, how do you become a 'man'? " I ask.

" That is a difficult question. Are you trying to be a man according to society's interpretation? Are you trying to be a man according to a woman's interpretation or is it a man's interpretation of what other 'men' should be like, because they are different and confusing things. Those damn gender roles! Confusing teenagers since the dawn of time. Henry and I were talking about this the other day. He said that humans have to have rules of thumb for the sake of convenience. We like efficiency, so if we can skip a few thoughts and make assumptions, it is great. He said however the lack of thought and increasing assumptions and stereotyping is not good for the growth of humanity. People need to think, they need to ask every little question." Ryo starts up a little fire.

Think. I am afraid of thinking. Not because I am stupid. I have above average intelligence, okay…

No it is where my thoughts will take me that scare me.

" If being a 'man' means being dominant and aggressive then it should be, BE A CYBERDRAMON!" we both laugh at the thought.

"Wait a minute! How did **you** biomerge then?" suspicious...

How did Ryo descend like a colossal badass with his scarf blowing in the wind as a Mega?

" It is a long story, but it looks like Pixiemon is taking his sweet time so I will tell you anyways…."

Well, I am a sucker for a good story.

" You see I was kind of spoilt. I lived a pretty luxurious life and I took a lot of things for granted. My parents were extremely rich and they gave me this extremely high tech computer that had just come out in the UK. Boy did things change when I got sucked into the Digital world. The environment was so harsh and unwelcoming that on the first day I pretty much exploded into tears. Monodramon however put up with me. He encouraged me in every possible way, he told me about how brave and strong I was. He put up with all of my whining and complaining. He always cracked a joke or two to make things better. I remember the time he carried me because I was so exhausted. But one day, the reversal happened. He was injured and we were running away from a Devimon. I did my best to carry him but I didn't have the strength. I tried to heal his wounds but I couldn't do anything. I felt so guilty at the time. He said that the healing process was working by creating some sort of placebo in his mind to make me feel better. So, I made a deal with Devimon. I told him that he should take me instead and not hurt Monodramon. He didn't listen of course, and he pretty much attacked me." Ryo takes off his scarf and I can see the scar on his neck.

" Monodramon was not the one to let me down. He digivolved for me and we kicked Devimon's ass. Unfortunately something else had to happen. A virus attacked him and that is when I had to whip him into shape. I hated every moment of it. I didn't enjoy beating the living daylight out of my partner. Cyberdramon hated it even more. He felt like I deserved a better Digimon partner because of how he would loose control and rampage through the Digital world. He felt bad, because he had taken away any chance of me having a normal, peaceful and sane life. He would beat me at first so I would get scared and run away, but I didn't listen to him. I was going to get rid of that virus." The determination in his voice is inspiring.

" One day, Cyberdramon flat out said it. He told me to go away and find another partner. I always knew he was thinking it, but it hurt even more when he said it. We tried to thrive in the harsh environment and bit-by-bit I got use to the weird, twisted and unwelcoming digital world. My veins become as steely as the armor I wore. I kept telling him, that there was hope. I told him I would never leave him. He brought it up again and shook me and then asked…" Ryo holds back for a moment, as I see a tinge of emotion.

I always saw him as the Digimon King, but for once I see a kid.

" Why do you want to stay?" It is as if he is asking himself that. He looks over at Monodromon who is sleeping peacefully.

" I wanted to stay because he was a part of me. He never abandoned me and he brought out my strength. He is a manifestation of my strength and my ability to adapt. He was the stronger alloy that gone through the many hardships of reality. I have had my fair share of near deaths and I have been attacked and clobbered by Digimon, but I still had the strength to survive and heal. Every living does. Everything fights it out until they fall, that is how we are biologically designed to be. It was his pain and I was going to share the burden of it. I told him I wanted to fight the virus with him and that he was not alone. Then it happened…."

My eyes widen.

" I had to bring out the best in him, so we biomerged. It hurt a lot at first and I was fighting the virus within the both of us, until we drove it out. Justimon. That is when I brought out the best in him. He went from a Digimon that went berserk and killed others due to a twisted thirst to an emblem of justice."

There are a few moments of silence and yeah, at first it was poignant…

Then it got down right awkward.

" So what do you think of the other Tamers? I mean you have been alone for so long…" please answer…

" Well, I never thought I would become good friends with Henry. He really is beyond his years; it is nice to meet someone who likes to talk about deeper and more complex subjects. It is rare to find a teenager that is this philosophical. So we have a lot of conversations. I told him about all the adventures I had and he told me about these fascinating hypothesis he had about the Digital world. He makes one awesome friend." Ryo smiles at me.

" He is a bit of a smarty pants. He is a bit controlling too but he is a pretty cool dude. He and Takato get along and I am glad that there are no fights between them over who should be the leader. Geez, he is like our Izzy without him going all theory mode, we would be kind of toast." I chip in.

" Takato is also really nice, you guys are really lucky to have him. He brings everyone together so well…" Ryo muses.

" Yeah he is a bit of a goofball and a bit lost. But I knew Chumley could pull of the goggles. He had it in him, he just had to suck it up and take charge." I lean back with pride. " But, seriously when will he ask out Jeri? For the love of god! It is a knight holding you in his arms, how much more of a girly fantasy could you possibly want? Shouldn't they be together by now? I hate it when the girl is all like: Am I not pretty enough. Is my heart too broken? The dude is all like: Hey that chick isn't into me, maybe I should grow a mustache!" we both laugh at my girl and guy impersonations.

" It is funny how a guy who turns into a knight and plunges himself into chaos doesn't have the guts to ask a girl out on a date." He adds

I raise my eyebrows and smile slyly at him. I give him a poke. " _You know who_…."

" _Rika…" _I whisper in his ears.

" I…um think…thoughts about her?"

The dark is so not hiding his red face.

" Did you actually forget her?" if I raise my eyebrow anymore they will fly away.

" Nah. I was just messing with her. I don't know… she is just so, vivacious! There is this weird twist or energy to her that I can't pin point…something… I mean I have never seen a girl like her. Heck I don't think I have met anyone like her. She has more balls than any guy I have met, the way she just dived into the chaos to save everyone, Ahhh how will I forget that… Yet she was so warm and beautiful… she would kill me for saying that. I know she doesn't completely hate my guts, otherwise she wouldn't trust me like she did and I just love how she doesn't give two hoots about her looks and…" he sighs.

Then I just had to imagine a manly voice in my head saying: "The Digimon King has knelt towards a specimen of female hood! Damn you hormones!What will become of him, NOW ?Will his kingdom fall? Wherever the hell that is!"

And I thought Takato was weird when he said he needed a girl….

I am still weird and I definitely don't need a girl for it.

Hehehe.

" _Love." _I wiggle my fingers in his face.

" Shut up Kazu!" he smacks me and I just laugh my backside off.

" Muwahha ha neyohhahaha HAAAAA!"

" What kind of weird ass laugh is that?" he asks in a high-pitched voice.

His prepubescent voice didn't help,

at all.

I continued to laugh as he joins me.

We finally stop laughing and then he put something in my hand.

A scarlet Scarf.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well that was longer than usual. There were a lot of things I wanted to do in this chapter. The one thing that made the show funny was Kazu's fangirlism and I had to integrate that here. But I wanted Kazu to have a friendship with Ryo and not worship him like the god of Digimon-dom. The reason why I make Ryo's cussing is harsher because the poor guy has been in a place like the Digital world… why wouldn't he cuss? This is the second time I have made up a backstory for him. God, I just love Ryo because of the fact that I can make up as many backstories as I want to for him. **

**I just love making up backstories in general. Maybe I will write about different ways to write Ryo in my forum, for future stories with him. An ambiguous character like him is every Fanfic writer's dream.**

**I wanted his backstory to be a bit poignant and I wanted it focus on Ryo and his Digimon and not Ryo and Ken. Look, Ryo is an awesome badass that was established in Tamers. I wanted to make him less of a Mary Sue by making him a bit more like an actual kid. **

**When I was writing the chapter I was thinking to myself: What in the world do people talk about? Then it hit me. They talk about other people! That is why there is a little gossipy session at the end. Come on, everybody gossips…**

**It was fun mocking Ryo's crush through Kazu. I feel like Kazu would do that, because he is a snarky goofball. Anyways I hope to update soon, please review as all feedback is appreciated **


	10. Tunneling Thoughts

**Tunneling Thoughts **

" Well here it is. It's a map of the Machine Domain. I retrieved it from the underwater library so that you can have a better feel of the setting we are going into. " Andromon clams a complicated map in front of me.

Honestly the Machine Domain looked like some sort of weird warped brain thingamabob. They obviously don't get out much, if they have created a mini world with a world, which is actually connected to this other world.

" You see the Machine Domain is split into 2 distinct areas. The left side is for the creation of Digimon, as well as the center where the moderator has his allies. The top part of the left side has all the factories for manufacturing and creating new code. The bottom half is for the more conscious and sentient machine Digimon. The very bottom part of the bottom section of the left hand side…"

I daze off a bit, not because Andromon is confusing as ever. It is just that he has …well, changed.

I don't know there is something very unsettling and almost unnerving, he seems more rigid and more serious. At least when he was Gaurdromon he was a bit of a clumsy goofball. He constantly keeps looking at his left foot, and keeps fiddling with it. Like he had some sort of OCD.

For the love of god, It is just his foot!

I don't see anything wrong.

I really don't. He keeps asking me, is it all right? I tell him yeah, I mean sure it has wires coming off, and you can see his skin and it is his weakest spot and he is not perfectly symmetrical…

It is nothing really.

It is just that… I don't know if I am selfish or stupid for saying this but when he was Gaurdromon… I don't know why but it felt like we were actually partners, now I just feel like the goofball who is out of place.

This is the Joe and Izzy thing but completely reversed. I am not the serious one Andromon is and I feel kind of…. I feel kind of, mismatched.

" ou see the right hand side is where all the information is stored. It is also where a lot of memory and data is altered. The top section has Machindramon's castle and he uses the wires surrounding the dome to wirelessly command Digimon. Sensors, cameras and audio recorders, which are hooked up to the monitoring area, surround the area surrounding the Domain. We must be meticulous in our execution…"

I don't know, if I am seeing things or the visor really is getting in the way but sometimes…sometimes I see a little flicker in his eyes. His eyes keep changing from this dull shade of black to a familiar green colour. It is like it can't decide his favourite colour.

" Kazu, are you ready?" Andromon finally finishes.

" Yes…yes I am. I think," I stammer.

I look at the Bakumon card.

I sigh and take a deep breath in.

" Digimodify! Cloak of the ghost activate!"

Andromon becomes invisible and intangible as I climb onto him.

" Let's go! Where are we going?" I ask.

Andromon sighs. " We are using a tunnel that will lead us to the moderator's abode. The resistance will be there and we will create a strategy and…"

What if I screw up? What if we loose? What if I loose Andromon, just like Jeri lost Leomon?

What I become a colossal jerk and then he slide digivolves into super-dark-and-evilmon-who-was-abused-by-his-tamer -and-had-an-out-of-body-experience-and-then-realis ed-the-entire-partner-thing-was-a-fluke…mon?

Maybe my brother was right…maybe I couldn't be responsible for something living like a Digimon. I mean I am just… well I am, me! How can you count on me? I watched Suzie fly away...

Azulongmon is like you are the chosen one! You must go and be awesome and take things in your hands and if you just happen to mess up, the blame for an entire and extremely important section of the Digital World falling apart will be on your puny shoulders.

It is not like I am misplacing my trust by counting on child that didn't even go inside the D-reaper to fight or anything like that.

Children they can do everything, here!

Because it is the Digital World!

The children in the show always won, because the plot said so. I don't have any idea what I even want to be in the future let alone where this plot is going.

It is not like I am the strongest, I can't biomerge, and hell I wasn't even the one responsible for having Gaurdromon digivolve into Andromon.

It was done for me.

What have I contributed?

How will I biomerge? I can't rely on luck or point my digivice at stuff or use the power of friendship and dreams or something like that!

I have no clue what my dreams are. At least Davis knew what he wanted to be, even if it was kind of random. Seriously owning a noodle cart gets you on the front cover of Time?

Dammit I am doing it again! It is like I am engineered to take absolutely nothing seriously!

I know I have to change and I have to bury the cards someday and grow the hell up, but the whole idea of it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I know I can't be like my brother, he is just so strong and tough and I don't even have the strength to open the doors sometimes. But that is not the only thing.

To be that serious, to be that engrossed in the seriousness of everything is just…downright uncomfortable. I feel sick each time the atmosphere becomes too heavy and I just have to bust a joke to feel better.

I feel like a complete clown, sometimes. I feel like that poor sucker who is probably colour blind and is probably wearing a mutation of fabrics, as my sister would put it, just dancing around and miming some junk thinking he is in a circus where he has to make people laugh and then he realizes that he is actually suppose to be giving a speech on world peace and current state of the economy to the entire world!

Even my analogies suck.

Why can't I take charge? I wanted a Digimon because I wanted to be a part of the adventure and grow and change. I wanted tp be friends with an awesome supernatural Digimon and for once, save the world.

Now that I have the chance, why am I running away like a complete ninny?

Maybe I don't have it in me…

If Henry was here, he would be like " I believe it is somewhat ironic that the boy who yells: Upgrade! Upgrade like a tribal chant, actually wants to downgrade." And then he would toss his hair and put on his John Lennon glasses.

That is it!

That is exactly what I need. I need a pair of goggles or sunglasses or some sort scarf or jacket that blows in the wind to be the awesome hero of the story!

I take off my stupid cap and wrap around Ryo's scarf around my hand.

"I am a Kung Fu master!" queue in the epic theme song!

"Why did you just spontaneously burst into the song?" Andromon is looking at me as if I have completely lost it.

" Um… because I can?"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Where **_**is **_**the plot going? **

**I really wanted Kazu to reflect a bit since so much advice has been dumped on him. I got the idea of the Machine Domain being shaped like a brain with separate sections when I looked at Andromon's head. It is a weird place for an idea but that is what I came up with.**

**I feel bad for Kazu but I have to laugh at him. I just remembered the Upgrade! Upgrade scene from the show and how hilarious it was, so I integrated it here. **

**Anyways, please review as every bit of feedback helps **

**I hope to update soon**


	11. The Resistance?

**The Resistance?**

" We have arrived, welcome to the resistance!" Andromon shows me the amazing army of awesome Digimon…

Which is only composed of Datamon and Solarmon.

Great.

* * *

**Machindramon's perspective **

I know they are conspiring against me. The resistance is somewhere in the dark, planning and summoning the moderator. There will always be some robots that I can't control. They shouldn't have a consciousness; we are the hardware of the Digital world. We must all adhere to a certain code. Well at least they must adhere to a certain code. We must expand our parameters, as growth is the only expectation.

Thank God I had sent away the moderator at an early age, otherwise he would know about the coding. The current mind control virus is working effectively. I know which Digimon are turning on me even the mind control virus is effective. I know they will turn on me.

I soak in the data of the army of Gaurdromon that some obscure sources believed were trying to communicate with the outside world to perhaps start up sort of coop. Or so I thought, but I know that I am right because I am a machine of a highest caliber.

Yes I am a machine of the highest caliber, the only decent mega level Digimon in the vicinity. What does that pathetic piece of trash Datamon know? He says that I am hampering the growth of the Machine Domain by preventing digivolution and destroying Digimon. He says it is necessary to interact with the outside world.

Pish Posh. What does he know? It is not like he engineered half of the machinery and Digimon and is the one of the longest residents of the Machine Domain!

"Bring in the Solarmon!" over the past few days I had developed a strong contempt for Solarmon. Probably because they never took anything seriously, but mostly because I had to get rid of any prior forms that could digivolve into Andromon.

I don't want a moderator to disrupt and hamper my activities. His vain aims of retaining humanity and representing the beliefs of the Machine Domain. Pish Posh! There is nothing human about us! The machine digimon don't know what they want. In fact no one should. Who does, who truly knows what they want….

" General Megagargomon!"

" Yes, Sir! Yes!" my general marched towards me.

" I want you to assemble an army of Loaderliomon and Chaosdramon. Some sources suggest that the moderator has returned. I cannot seem to trace him."

"Yes sir, yes!"

* * *

**Megagargomon perspective**

Why this is the fifth time this month he has given me that instruction! Since I am a more complex machine the mind control virus is not as effective, but I have to pretend to be his slave if I don't want to be destroyed.

In all seriousness who decided to make this buffoon the leader? Oh wait. It was equally moronic plebeians! To hand such guns of mass destruction to a paranoid being like him is … is just banal and frightening.

To top it all off, Machinedramon is loosing his nuts!

Sources suggest this and this have happened. I don't know if the sources suggest anything or if it is just a bunch of machine digimon taking the mickey out him with their remaining brain cells but chances are the "_sources" _are probably just voices in his head.

Oh dear, someone save us all.

* * *

**Author's note **

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter is going to be longer since the fighting is going to begin! And I also want to describe the Machine Domain as well, so the next chapter might be the longest chapter.**

**I would like to thank anyone who is reading the story, thanks for the support and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

**Pish Posh! I just love those two words and I felt like they would go well with Machindramon's character. When I found Loaderliomon I was like holy snoots! They actually exist?**

**Anyways I hope to update soon. **


	12. Malfunction Alert!

**Malfunction Alert **

**Andromon's perspective **

I don't remember that much, from when I was just a little digimon of my home. I don't know if you could consider a place like this home.

I remember I use to jump around looking for friends to play with, but the machine Domain was not made for Digimon like me. The Solarmon would always build and build, till the towers of gold and grey touched the right height. It had to be the right height, if anything went wrong then, nay, the digimon shall not rest. We live in our little dome, unaware of anything beyond our parameters. What bizarre irony is this? We pine for perfection, for something more and yet we safely stay within our parameters. The roads were always grey and made of stainless steel that shall not, that shall not yield and that shall not change.

There were always 4 cross roads at each turn, yet there is only one way to be. The yellow smog always loomed over us; every now and then the light from outside would shine through the dust giving only a small glimpse of what was outside.

Like a ritual every single day, like clock work every machine would tick with the same beat and pitch. An army of Gaurdromon would pass me by and they were all the same. I was the same.

Make the machines on one end and then take to the other to break them down and rebuild them. Another name for this daily occurrence is progress. Shine and buff till the platinum makes a sonorous sound and till it gleams and reflects our own delusion of satisfaction.

Every wall and every thing I touched was cold and yet there was a dizzy heat wave, pedantically trying to get our of the iron prison. The wires above us all cast a massive shadow, keeping us in the dark and letting one red eye glow and allure something…someone…

I don't remember that much, but sadly what I do remember is still here, as I left it.

* * *

**Kazu's perspective **

The sky is yellow. It is freaking yellow!

The smell of god knows what starts scrubbing the back of my throat like a psychotic killer that uses a scrub as a chainsaw as a weapon. I take off Ryo scarf off my head and place it over my mouth, hoping that I wouldn't blow our cover by throwing up. I thought that the Machine Domain would be this complex place with buildings and networks…but it is downright creepy instead.

Everything feels so controlled. I mean what if you accidently make the wrong sound. Do they whip you or something, because every machine digimon is moving at the same speed and making the same noises? The buildings were the same height to the point you would think someone was using a micrometer and a nail cutter to cut grass.

Who made this place? Seriously you would think the person has a vendetta against colour. _Oh, not colors, I knew it would those damn colors! I knew they were a bad influence on you!_

I am glad Andromon left the place. At least he doesn't keep the same polluted thoughts as the Machine Domain.

Datamon is busy fixing up random code. Andromon stands outside stretching and screwing around with his foot. He has some serious foot fixation issues, but I get why he obsesses over it. It is his weak his spot and sometimes it just feels like there is no space of weaknesses. But it is not his fault, everyone is weak and he is only human.

" Datamon all the Gaurdromon are the same… isn't it a bit—"

"Bizarre and monotonous. You humans really do value individuality? Don't you? The Gaurdromon do have a serial number that distinguishes them from the others. Unfortunately the Gaurdromon will be destroyed since Machinedramon wants to end the manufacturing of all Gaurdromon and Solarmon to prevent a moderator from existing." Datamon's cold voice makes me feel like I am a city of objects.

Nothing seems alive.

" The probability of our victory is incredibly low. We should not fight the army but instead try to sneak into the matrix and alter it. Oh well, we are doomed to loose with only an army of three and you…what's your name… no it does not matter really. I only want to win this godforsaken battle because we are being ruled by someone with low intelligence and someone who does not understand that we need to expand out parameters by exposing ourselves to the outside world." Datamon says mechanically.

Boom…Zwhow!

" Wait, what was that?" Andromon… no!

I run frantically towards Andromon. " Andromon! Say something! Did you get hit! What is wrong?" I shake Andromon and for a moment it feels like I would just break down crying like a little girl.

" Kazu…. I am not finished yet…. I am not good…not not nnn- not!" steam starts coming off.

" Datamon! You dolt come here and fix him!" I cry.

" Come on buddy! Stay with me!" I shake him.

" I think the forced evolution has having certain side effects…"

" I don't care about the cause! I want the cure!" I place, my head on Andromon and hug him.

I know I am holding a piece of metal and nothing will happen, but I can't seem to let go. I bang my fist against his chest and hold up his head. I search in the empty eye sockets for something.

" Kazu…" Andromon's eyes appear, except they are green.

" Andromon it is okay…I am here for you." I take off the red scarf and fan away the smoke. Trying to create a soft breeze in this hot and sticky hell.

Datamon just walk off…the only Digimon with any actual strength almost died out…oh well….

" Andromon!' I try to help him up but by scrawny body is completely useless.

" You can use your cards and your arc as the accurate term...blah blah blah."

The fizzling of Andromon's circuit drowns Datamon's voice out.

" Kazu I am inadequate…I am truly remorseful…"

My tears drip into his yes as I say " What are you saying you dolt! Of course not! You are the most badass Digimon that ever existed. You're like cyborg from teen titans, except ten times more awesome. You are the bravest Digimon that have ever known and I envy and admire how brave you are. Remember when we first met, you were fighting an ultimate 10 times bigger than you. I am the goofy idiot that messed up everything if I was a better tamer then…" I continued to stroke his head.

" Kazu that is major exaggeration, he was only 9.756 times bigger. Kazu don't stop being a goofball. That is what I love about you the most. You can light up anything you want to. You believed in me and you fixed me…I know you can fix me again…" Andromon continues to breath heavily and I try to think of something to help him.

I point my digivice at him. Like that's going to do anything…

Holy snoots! " Ouch! Hot! Hot!' I drop my digivice and then something weird and something awesome happened.

All the old pink data bounces towards Andromon and then runs through my digivice.

Andromon stands up again. " I knew you would heal me!" He hugs me as I choke

" Too tight man!" he puts me down and I could see Gaurdromon in there.

I laugh as we walk to the back of the Moderator's abode. There is a beautiful well, I look down and for once I see color. It isn't just a tinge of colour no it was a kaleidoscope of colors. " Andromon what is this?"

"It is the well of humanity. This is where the machines looks into the Kaleidoscope and experience a serious of emotions by seeing images. It programs them to feel and become more organic."

" Awesome." I know that we are about to fight with a one man and a one mon army but I still couldn't help but smile.

" Kazu…Can I be honest about something?" I nod

" I never wanted to digivolve." He hangs his head in shame. I guess I should join him.

" Truth is that I never wanted you to either… So don't worry. We are going to wallow in self pity together!" well that was kind of pathetic….

" It is just that when I become Andromon, I am a completely different mon. I feel braver but I also get tangled up in my own flaws…It is just easier being Gaurdromon…"

" I know what you mean. It is like growing up…everybody tells me to do it, but I don't want to stop making fun of things. It is how I get by. I don't want to loose the ability to enjoy things but I can never take things seriously, I can never be strong…. I feel bad about being your partner because you are good at those things." I couldn't look at him anymore. I should have been the one to get boringdramon.

" I envy you a bit…I wish I could laugh I wish I could crack a joke like you do. It is just that I am programmed to things seriously I would imitate you if I were Gaurdromon but now that I am Andromon behaving like Gaurdromon feels like I am taking a step back. There are only some things I can keep with myself…."

We look at each other and even though we are different in so many ways… we are both lacking in something

" Mega Barrage!"

" By the orders of Machinedramon the Moderator's abode must be destroyed! Attack Loaderliomon!"

" Loader morning star!"

My eyes freeze as 5 tails smacking me surround me.

Andromon kicks them all " Gatling Attack."

Two green feet stomp and I fall back…I look up and see Megagargomon.

" You can't take him Andromon!" I cry.

" Datamon get Kazu somewhere safe I will hold off the digimon."

" No, Don't! You can't take him. He is a ginormous mega! What are you thinking? "but he doesn't care, he would take something that is 100 times his size to protect me…or anyone for that matter.

"Lightning blade!" some of the Loaderliomon vanish but more and more of them arrive.

" Mega twister!" We spun around and I try to hold onto something. I could hear the Andromon thud against the walls.

" There is a secret safe haven…come one human!" Datamon grabs my hand.

" Andromon!" no what have I done…if only I was more aware…If only I had kept watch.

" Mega Barrage!" the sound of the missiles deafens me. I choke on the smoke and my eyes try to look for Andromon as my hand is being pulled.

" Ahhh!" I cry out in pain as all the flashed before me was a green light.

* * *

**Author's note **

**Dun! Dun! Dun! **

**Is Kazu going to suffer the same fate as Jeri? Am I am an incredibly sadistic writer who makes the characters in the story suffer like hell? **

**I am not answering that now…because I can! Anyways thanks for the support and the next chapter will be coming soon….**


	13. Something Lost

**Something Lost **

**Datamon's perspective**

What a tragedy. I pity the human. He had absolutely no incentive to save our world and yet he comes with his partner to help us. I don't understand, why these humans risk their lives for a world that isn't theirs. Are they trying to be heroic?

The child obviously has a strong bond with Andromon and he supports him in almost every exploit. For the first time I feel envy. Nobody supports anyone here and to have someone believe in you is like a precious and rare gift in our domain.

Well this young human is the very antithesis of a hero…. well not an antithesis but more like …an average Joe.

I take out a chunk of metal and look at the biology data bank. Hmm…I just have to get the proportions right…

I start making the blue prints for my new project. This is the least I can do. Even though we are underground the looming sense of danger tells me that Andromon probably regrets putting his partner in the line of danger and would probably want him to go back home.

He should go back home…perhaps our world in our world should be left to rot and collapse under it's own hollow weight. We are just a bunch of scrap metal deluding ourselves with a sense of purpose. What is the point? Is there ever meant to be a point? What is our function? Build and rebuild? For what?

I asked Machinedramon those questions but he pish poshed me and dismissed me. Why would anyone place any importance to what the oldest machine has to say?

It doesn't matter what I have to say because ten other digimon will have to say the same thing. There is no point of having distinct personalities when all that physically tells you apart is a small serial number on the back.

I stretch out the piece of metal and ensure that it is flexible yet strong. I continue to stretch out the metal until it I reached the precise length. Now it is time to mimic the complex base of the contraption. I take a set of smaller and thinner strips of metal and start to build the base. I enjoy the site of the solder melting and welding all the parts together.

I don't build for the sake of a pathetic excuse for progress…I just enjoy creating. I look down at the boy and the pathos in me lit up…

I have to ensure that the joints are correct; I wouldn't want the user to feel uncomfortable.

I know that they aren't going to simply destroy the moderator…Oh no, that would show a sign of humanity. No, there were going to painfully deconstruct

And make him suffer for the last few days.

* * *

**Kazu's perspective **

" Andromon…" tears are dripping onto my digivice as I look at it blankly.

Wait a minute there is no grey fuzz!

The arrow is frantically roaming around! He is still here!

But it feels like something else is missing. I haven't just lost Andromon…I have lost something more…

* * *

**Author's note **

**Sorry for the very, very short chapter but I didn't want to give more than a short glimpse. I will explain what is going on in the next few chapters. The next chapter will focus more on Kazu...**


	14. Kaleidoscope of Oblivion

**Kaleidoscope of Oblivion **

Ahhh…Andromon…

Thank god he is still alive. There is this searing pain in right foot—must have

" Wait a minute! Tell me I am seeing things!" I look again.

No it can't be.

It must be silver paint or something. I start scraping my leg. Yeah that's it, it must be silver paint. But instead of seeing scraps of paint coming off I can hear the eerie sound of metal being eroded.

" Stop that! Human! I worked especially hard to make you that new leg!"

New leg? I look down at the horror. My right left was gone. Replaced with a piece of steel. Sweat starts rolling down my face…I have to be dreaming! It must be a nightmare…all that mocking and joke busting about something bad that will happen to me isn't actually happening. I still have every part of my body intact. I don't need a—

" I am extremely sorry for you loss, my dear human child. When Megagargomon attacked, some of the missiles unfortunately hit your leg, some of your data got corrupted and you were unconscious. I kept you unconscious until I was able to attach your new—"

" Shut up! What are you talking about? I still have my right leg? Is this some sort of disgusting joke to you? Is it?" I get up and start walking around to prove my point.

" See I can still walk…so stop playing tricks on me."

Datamon just tears up " I am sorry but this is very real. I did my best to create a leg that you could actually use for walking…"

I thought I had lost something more but this….

" I am going out!"

" Wait, don't leave the underground area…you might get caught!"

I didn't give a damn at this point. How? How could this happen?

I look down again " Ahhh!" it feels like some sort of metallic centipede has attached onto my leg and possessed. Wretched thing. I bang my foot against the wall. But I feel nothing. I can feel absolutely nothing in right foot. I bang it like crazy only to have the sound of a metal remind me that I am feeling absolutely nothing

"I know I will feel something I must just be numb from all the sleep!"

Pain any sort of pain. Any kind of feeling…any kind of sign to tell me that it isn't happening! That I didn't just loose a part of myself!

I fall down and bury my face in my hands. My face is drowning in a pool of tears. What have I gotten myself into? Why is this happening? I only came with good intentions only to loose my leg? Loosing my leg…each bloody time I say it I couldn't take I would just burst into tears. The phlegm in my throat is choking and suffocating and my eyes are on fire. Well I may as well die…

It was my idiocy and incompetency. I deserve this! That will be one less moron in the world…I am surprised that I am not dead yet! My mother would tell me…son I told you so.

" Mom…I wish you were here" I wince as I start to cough uncontrollably.

What kind of pathetic person am I? Getting myself killed and amputated? Andromon is completely screwed because I am the world's worst tamer. I don't just regret coming here the now I regret the first time I came here. None of this would have happened had I stayed in my place. If it were anyone else they would come out in one piece!

I know that no digimon would want me before but now I am really useless. I am not even a complete person, even physically!

I look into the Kaleidoscope of humanity. The well is staring back at me with my own self-loathing. I can see an inverted image of the crest of reliability…some reliable tamer I turned out to be! I take off my shirt and start stomping it.

" Ahhh!" now I felt the pain, but it was the joint that connected my destroyed leg with the metal leg. The pain is unbearable to the point I get hit by a wave of dizziness and slowly start to fall into the well.

I get the bottom hard and then I see myself.

_It was just me just standing there like a clueless moron and then bang! Missiles. I watch myself die and get buried. There is a graveyard but then out comes a green hand. I see a dead rotting corpse rise and smash a piece of metal into the socket of it's knee. My back is bending over as worms and dirt fall out of my mouth " One more game…. won't you play one more game with me?" Kenta runs away and so do my family. " Don't run away…I am still here! I am still alive! I am still Kazu! One more game…just one more game!" The corpse wails, as it chases other people " Get away you ugly freaky monster! You are not my brother! You are not even a real person!" Kyoshi ran away from me whist hitting me with her bag. The zombie version of me starts walking to the actual version of me_

"Get away from me! Monster" he just smiles at me. " I am you and this is what you are"

He holds up bloody leg.

" Will you play one more game? With yourself…" he came closer and closer.

" We are only joking ourselves you have lost too much you cannot be reused. You are incomplete and must be left to wither till a whole person comes." He gropes onto my metal foot starts yanking it.

" Ahhh! Stop it you moron! It hurts!" I kick him into the wall.

I see another vision of myself

"_You failed me master…you failed me." Andromon was talking to me but I had his head in my hand. I try to put his head back onto him but he blasted me. " You failed me… you are incomplete…you are unworthy I shall find a new tamer a new friend…you fooled, me. I thought I could rely on you!" Andromon limps away with his circuits fizzling and sparks flying " Look at what you have done to me! Now I am useless and incomplete!" I drag myself across the ground with the smell of blood and my limbs being scrapped as I crawled towards him " Andromon don't go! Please I need you! I need somebody!" I wail. " fa—fff—ailed… Failed! FAILED!"_

The other Kazu starts crawling towards me. " You will help me won't you? Anything can happen, in the digital world! We just have to believe! We just have to wish hard enough and I will get back what I have lost! Won't you wish with me?" he holds onto my metal leg and I sadly shove him. I don't want to push him away…he needs someone desperately. I need someone.

"No…no it won't happen. Life doesn't work that way. Just because you wish to go away doesn't mean it does" I fall to my knees and start crying with him.

"_What are you doing soldier, crying like a little ninny?" _I turn around and see a vision of my brother and myself.

"_Stand up boy!" he gasped, " How can you get rid of your leg! That thing is meant to be attached to your body! How could you loose it so easily?" he holds up my bloody leg and examines it " Well you are goner! I guess you cannot contribute anything to the war! Not like you contributed anything anyways!" he laughs at me. I am trying to get up and run and prove myself to him but I fall every time. My metal leg just corrodes each time I try. " What a shame! You will never redeem yourself and be a real man! You are not even a real boy anymore! Well you will always be stuck as a weak and stupid boy!" he starts marching away. Going further and further. " Please wait for me brother! I can run…I can run just as fast as you…you just have to slow down for me! Please slow down." My voice fades away as I fall. _

My brother appears in front of me. I could just hug him. " What are you doing boy?" he shoves me away. " You are not worthy! Now say it with me! I am not worthy."

" I am not worthy.' I feel every word hit me as he runs away from me.

I am feeling empty to the point that I could throw up. It is like I couldn't stand anymore and then I would fall because I practically weigh nothing.

I look to the deepest part of the dull kaleidoscope and see an older version of myself.

" _Daisy! Don't go! I love you so much. Look I bought you these roses and these chocolates with my reaming money for the month!" I was an old balding man begging a blonde woman to stay. " Go away! You are not a man! I deserve better…Go live alone. I couldn't even have a guy with a complete body! What a moron! It is not like you could give me a good night anyways!" she starts drifting away. " Daisy come back! I need you! I can still walk! I will do whatever I have to satisfy you!" the balding man sits there in his apartment. He sits and he sits and he is still sitting. He starts getting more wrinkles his remaining hair turns white and spots form around his mouth. His body erodes and decays until you can you see his skeleton. It goes from a shade of white to a disgusting shade of yellow._

This time I walk towards the vision. I touch the skeleton. It crumbles and turns to dust.

"You know if you fight a war nobody actually cares if you come out okay. At the end of the day you will carry the burden of the danger and the destruction. You have become incomplete and completely useless to society. The same people that you aim to serve abandon you after cheering and encouraging you." I turn around and see Ryo.

" Ryo!" I crawl towards him and he vanishes into the oblivion " I guess you didn't have it in you. You didn't even have it in you to survive let alone win."

" _What a shame. What a pity" " Look at that poor boy" " I wonder how he must be feeling about loosing his leg?" " That leg is whack dude! How did he loose his leg man?" " I knew I shouldn't have sent him, there. My little boy was never ready!" " This is what I have for a son now!" " I told you, that you had to grow up. Look at what happened to you." " He failed me; maybe I should have chosen Kenta! He seemed more competent." _The thoughts attack me until I gave in and cried.

" I am not worthy! Okay I freaking get it! I am not worthy! I was never worthy! You don't have to tell me that!" I cry out loud.

* * *

**Datamon's perspective**

" There you are! You poor soul! You shouldn't have fallen into Kaleidoscope of oblivion! It magnifies and manifests a Digimon's emotions. Come here. Get up! We have to start training you. You must get accustomed to your new leg. You can still walk but your joints will hurt a bit. You will need some physiotherapy and maybe even some medicine to deal with the pain. I especially added few features to your new leg it is much better than your old leg. You can kick someone with a force of 3000N. Isn't it amazing!? It is just an upgrade. We do it here all the time… sure you will love the new leg I made you. I can even customize it!" I try to point out the pros of his condition but he still looks disheartened and distraught.

He kicks the walls with his metal leg and continues to cry. Every shard of glass reflects a metallic foot. He curls up and I poke the boy.

" Come one. You can stand up!" I try to instill optimism in my voice but the boy looks at me with tears streaming down his face and shakes his head.

* * *

**Author's note **

**The previous chapter seems boring because I was just describing Datamon building something. Ah, it was only a few chapters ago when Kazu was mocking Ryo and busting jokes. I knew this dark turn was out of nowhere for a story like this one but that is what Tamers did.**

**Was anyone expecting a show with a white and purple creampuff for a mascot to turn into holy snoots are they even making a kids show? I loved the dark turn because it felt like the show was taking it's audience seriously and I wasn't being patronized for being a kid. They acknowledge that we had guts and brains to take something like this. **

**Loosing your Digimon is one thing but what if you directly had to suffer and live with the damage of going into the Digital world for a mission? There was an element of danger and fantasy in the show and they made sure that they didn't cross the line (Except for Tamers… We will never forget J-reaper) but wouldn't there be a chance that one kid, unfortunately gets hurt?**

**I could have made Kazu blind or deaf after the incident but I chose this instead, because Kazu's brother is a soldier and there is a high chance of amputation for soldiers when they are exposed to conflict. I don't want this to turn into a depressing and angsty story because Tamers left on a bittersweet and optimistic note. So we will all come back for the next chapter and see someone ascend after hitting their lowest point. **


	15. Season 1 Episode 11

**Season 1 Episode 11**

" Bakumon Loose Your power! Bakumon Loose your Power!"

What? I look around and Joe and Sora from episode 11 are chanting. Why am I here? Have I watched the episodes so many times that each and every event is stuck in my head?

" Hello, Kazu!" Joe oddly enough has a smile on his face.

" Why are you in my head?"

" I am here to help you through this. You look like you could use some sort of maternal figure…. but since you never liked Sora as a character because you thought her conflict wasn't legit—"

" She only wanted to have a problem for the sake of having a problem! The way she hooked up with Matt I mean it was obviously since Adventure that she was sup—" then I stop—because I sound like a fangirl.

" Look, everything is over. I have lost my leg and—"

" What are you talking about? Your leg is still here." I look down and I swear to some sort of god that I could burst into tears. I don't know if I should be happy I have my leg back in some part of my mind or if I should be sad that I still see myself with two legs in my imagination.

" So, how does it make you feel?" I could punch him.

" I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW I FEEL. TELL ME HOW TO STOP FEELING THIS WAY!" I shake him frantically shaking put some sort of answer, any, sort of answer.

" You know what son, I think you feel a sense of disparity and loss. You see yourself as less of a person after loosing your leg… From an emotional and aesthetic standpoint you feel even more incomplete than before."

" Well thank you for rubbing in the obvious…" I curl up in a ball running away from the world into darkness.

Smack! " No absolutely not! You are not pulling a Jeri on us! You have to be strong for Andromon. He is still alive and he is counting on you. I am here you get you through this!"

" What are you talking about? I am complete and colossal wuss for crying for my mom! And since none of my parents are here I am imagining …you! You of all people!"

"Excuse me but do you have a problem with me?" Joe raises his eye brow.

" Yes, Yes I do in fact. You are the pathetic character that whines and complains the most. And you don't even fight!"

" Maybe that is why you relate to me. I do fight, just not in the ways you would think."

" I am not like you." Then he takes off his glasses. I am screwed aren't I?

" Kazu I know it is difficult and what happened to was a traumatic event which was not—"

" It was my fault! If I wasn't a weak idiotic moron none of this would happen. Rika was right someone has to run around with me because I was clearly not made to come here! I am not worthy…"

" Man up!" he smacks me again. Is he trying to get me out of depression by pissing me off?

" Man up? The stick in the mud is telling me to man up! You are the whiney ass pussy who never stops complaining, a small phoo from MarineAngemon will probably knock you over!"

" Excuse me, I believe that I am man enough. Even though I am scrawny and weak and pretty much allergic to anything that exists and scared of anything that moves I can still throw myself out there and fight! That is more than what you have done. You can still save Andromon. Kazu when you come to the digital world there is a high chance that something like this will happen. Not just to you but to anyone. In my world there was a good balance between fantasy and danger but in your world the danger is always looming under the fascination that you have with this world. That is the reality of a fantasy and adventure like place."

" You are telling me to man up, my brother is telling me to be a man. But I am just a useless and legless half guy. What does it mean? How do I do this? I am not strong enough, I want to help more, I want to take more responsibility but since I have screwed up so much already what is the point?"

" Kazu the question is not how to be a man. The question is what kind of man do you want to be. You say that you can't handle the responsibility but the truth is you can. We underestimate our own strengths at times, after all we are made to adapt and survive in the face of adversity. You have all the good intentions but you are stuck in apathy because you are too afraid to act on anything you believe in. People don't rely on us because we are strong or we are masterminds that can hack into the mainframe of the digital world— they rely on us because they know regardless of weak we are, we still go out of our way to protect them. That is the most reassuring thing in the world, to know that someone is always looking out for you. So tell me Kazu what kind of man do you want to be?"

I look at Joe and I just realized something…. His voice was starting to resemble something familiar.

" I want to be the kind of man people can rely on… That is what every man or guy or dude in my life that I idolize have in common."

" Kazu you are reliable sometimes. Remember when you stayed back and looked after Suzie? Well you didn't stay because you wanted to be a gentleman, you stayed because Henry was fizzling out and you knew that he needed a very tiny break…" Joe takes my hand

" Andromon didn't become your partner because you were the Digimon King. He became your partner because you supported him and believed in him. He is still hoping that you will bust in and rescue him. Kazu, take off that red scarf from your head and put it in your pocket and put the cap back on. You are not the Kung-Fu master. You are the comic relief guy. "

" Great, I am the most underrated and badly explored character ever…"

"Kazu, You are the guy they will call if they want to break an intense starting contest, you are the guy that breaks the ice by accident and you are the guy that will bust 20 jokes a minute if possible. This world can be dull with things like death and suffering that is why someone has to be the clown. People, who go to a circus, go there to escape from reality and any one who makes you laugh intentionally knows how difficult things can be and that sometimes the elephant in the room needs to be kicked in the nuts and get attacked by squirrels. Laughing at life is what you do best. Take the mickey out life because there are too many serious people in the world. We do stupid things and we do hypocritical things, so make fun of our flaws. If laughing makes you feel better and it helps you fight fear, then don't abandon your path to courage. If Tai found courage by being an idiot that runs into every problem and jumps straight to the fight then you are the idiot that finds courage by laughing at the problem. Deep down inside, you will always know what the gravity of the situation is. Ever since the time you came here you knew exactly what the stakes are and how much this means to Andromon. But you should never forget to laugh every now and then…"

He points his digivice at my shirt and the crest of reliability appears on my shirt. I look down with tears running down my face… I didn't care about my leg anymore there is something else I can loose. I close my eyes and slowly swallow the truth. I look down and my metal leg appears.

" Dad?" Joe has vanished and my dad is smiling at me, instead. He pats me on the head and says

" I am very proud of you son."

* * *

**Author's note **

**The very first thing I noticed about Kazu was that his T-shirt with the crest of reliability on it and I thought that I should use that in my story. There are two reasons why I chose Joe not Tai or Sora to given Kazu the pep talk, firstly Joe was the paternal figure of the group and secondly Kazu is like Joe and he would relate to Joe even if he idolizes someone like Tai or Matt. I never ever wanted the story's mood and tone to take a dark turn and then sink into something angsty. Yes dark things happen in life but when something dark happens to a comedic character I feel like there should be a balance between the humour and the sadness and gravitas of the situation. I am trying by best to balance out the tension because a character like Kazu wouldn't sink like this, it is very sudden for someone who busts jokes to become someone who angsts and ****plumets into depression. **

**I don't think that people should take every single thing seriously and I think it is extremely important to have a good sense of humour. Not only does your life become dry, boring and unenjoyable but you can't cope as well with certain things if you can't laugh at them. This is why I like satire because it makes fun of our flaws instead of being like it is a tragic world we live in...**

**Kazu reminds me of another favorite character aside from Sokka and that is Beast Boy becuase he also used humour to deal with serious situations. He had a tragic back story but Robin and Raven where the ones drowning themselves in the tragedy and he was just laughing at life and himself. I think Kazu would use humour and optimism to cope with this situation, because he is not as mentally strong and stoic as Henry or Robin.  
**

**Since I am free till Sunday I will be updating every single day till Sunday**

**All reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading so far :) **


	16. MONTAGE! ( Part 2)

**Montage! (Part 2)**

**Stage 1- Reboot **

" Hey! My shirt is back on, maybe it is a magical realism scenario or something like that."

" No, I believe that due to a certain process known as thermoregulation, when there was a sudden drop in temperature and a deviation. Therefore your muscles started to contract and respire which created heat, so I decided to put on your garments for you." Datamon please be straight.

" In other words?" I ask

" You were shaking like a wind chime." Datamon says with mechanical voice.

" Oh, okay."

" Are you alright my child?" wait a minute when did Datamon get all, emotional? Is he the same cold Datamon that I met before? How long have I been out for? This is kind of creepy…

" Datamon…umm why are you being so nice?" I ask innocently.

" Well, it is bizarre that you noticed my sudden change in demeanor. Perhaps your human emotions are breaking through to me, perhaps it is because the sight of seeing a kid loose his leg is too disturbing and heart wrenching, perhaps I envy the friendship Andromon had forged with you and perhaps because you have some very redeemable qualities." Datamon has a very small smile of his face; it is a small smile of relief.

" I am sorry, about the stupid thing I did. I shouldn't have…Thanks for coming after me." I look at my leg again and start fiddling with it.

" Don't mention it. I think we could use a human. Not only are we becoming more lifeless and mechanical whilst loosing our humanity but our mainframes and minds are clogged up with a poisonous fog that shall not pass until something from outside comes in." I could feel the sense of loss in Datamon's voice.

This dude had dreams. He actually had a vision for this place. That is what matters, really, if the leader has no vision the nation will never go anywhere. Well this isn't a nation, but still for a part of the digital world that claims to yearn for perfection and progress this place feels pretty— still.

" So what colors you got?" I look at my detector for ideas

"Pardon me?"

" Well you said I could customize the thing so lets customize!" I try my best to smile. This doesn't have to suck, like maybe I could be like a hippie and have a rainbow leg or something and then I can get a matching Afro and then, everyone will know about my love for my little ponies.

See this doesn't have to suck? Right? Right…

**Stage 2- The First Stand **

" Well, first my human friend you have to learn to stand." Datamon tries to pull me but he falls himself.

With all the power and strength in my awesome and scrawny body I put into one push

" Neayah!"

Thud.

**Stage 3- Second Stand **

" Neyahhhhhh!"

Thud.

**Stage 4- The Third ****Freaking**** Stand **

"NEYAHH!" my muscles are wailing and my eyes are bloody. I will not fall. Nope, no thud! sounds.

" Heck Yeah!"

" No, you are still on stage one…"

" Thanks for the motivation, Datamon" I say sarcastically

**Stage 5 (Well, technically it's stage 2 but I am calling it Stage 5 because it seems like I have gone through more stages)- Walking **

" Ne-mono! Niyah! Ne-mono!" I try to drag myself across the room, jumping on one foot and kind of sort of dragging my foot.

" No, No, Not like that. Put one foot forward and then put the other foot forward, you have been walking for the rest of your existence so far, walk normally!" Datamon waves his (arms?) I guess and yells at me.

" Umm…" I look at the new leg nervously.

" You don't trust my tinkering abilities?" his lips shrink and there is a small tiny adorable tear in his eye.

" No, no, no! It is nothing like that…I um…" I seriously can't come with anything…

" You don't trust my creation! I poured my heart and circuits into it. Literally!" He rips his chest open and shows me some missing parts. " I put in hours and hours of effort, sculpting it like it was own child and it had to be perfect. I made it for you…" he goes into a dark corner.

I place the metallic foot forward and then I place my actual leg with all my trust. I close my eyes and try to forget which leg is real and which isn't. I can hear the sound of both feet touching the ground, tick, tock, clop, clop and just like that I am walking.

" See, you got use to it. You trust my creation!" he wraps his (tentacles? Thingamabobs? Hands? Extensions. I don't know!) around me.

**Stage 6 – Customize!**

" Well, as a reward I will customize your right leg. What color scheme do you want?" he gets out the permanent spray paint.

" Make it the colors of my digivice, will you?" I smile.

" So what is your plan?" Datamon finally breaks the mood and I ahem, _contemplate. _

Fancy word!

" Well I want to now what the digimon are like here, are they dumb, aggressive or passive?" I ask.

" They are paranoid and passive. You tell one of them that they are doomed, they will spread it to everyone and shut down and block out everything so that they don't get deconstructed. As for Machinedramon I have no idea what so ever why we have the twit on the chair ruling everything! He is the worst of the worst! Just recently he created a factory where Solarmon are destroyed. He did so because he wanted any evolutions leading up to Andromon to be destroyed what that brainless moron does not realize is that he has the wrong Digimon! He doesn't even check the evolution charts! There will be Andromon and Gaurdromon in the future because the Digimon he is suppose to destroy is Hagurumon! Not Solarmon! All those Solarmon are unfortunately dying and he is going start getting rid of Gaurdromon, eventually… If he really wants to end the Andromon evolution line he should kill of all the digimon in the fresh form so that in the long term there are no Andromon. Nobody corrects him because he has too much power! The pompous idiot's ego is boosted by every bit of support and worship he gets from a bunch of meek machines! Preposterous! I could rip out that nimrod's circuits and set them on fire… then reconstruct him into a Solarmon and throw him in his own Solarmon murdering factory! Die, Machinedramon! Die!" he pants as he steams.

" Chill…I have a plan. I will just scare all the machine digimon like I scare Kenta. I mean scaring someone like Kenta has to come handy some day… and I have been honing the rare skill of fangirlism and hero worship with Ryo, so I can definitely win Machinedramon over!"

A flag stands tall waving in the air in my mind.

Datamon looks at me with the we-are-completely-screwed-look.

" When I said you had redeemable qualities, I did not mean this! You take pride in strange things, human child, very, very strange things…"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Come on, Kazu being Kazu would want a montage. Who wouldn't want a montage? Here were three songs I was thinking of but I didn't use because I didn't want this to turn into a song fic. They were Eye of the tiger ****(yeah, yeah I know the most cliché montage song out there), Live to win and I want it all by Queen. Were there any montage songs you were thinking of?**

**I was wondering if anyone spotted that Solarmon do not become Andromon but a very similar Digimon digivolves into Andromon later on. **

**Anyways, I will update soon :)**


	17. The Kenta Maneuver

**The Kenta Maneuver **

" Have you prepared the Mekarimon?"

" Yes, Yes I have."

" Let's do this!"

I turn dramatically and hop into Mekarimon. " Now remember, it is extremely simple to pilot and whatever you do, do not remove the mike. They must not hear your original voice in order for this to work."

" Thanks, Datamon. If I stay in character then this might just work." I take off, crossing my fingers hoping no one would be perceptive enough to notice the difference.

* * *

**Mekarimon perspective **

It feels rather uneasy guarding the gate to Machindramon's castle.

He is going to deconstruct us? Is he? Are Clockmon only allowed to live, because if they are then they won't survive because Solarmon are being destroyed? Why aren't the Hagurumon being deconstructed? Why is it them? Do they re-use the parts? Are they putting the parts in our food? Are we being programmed secretly? What is actually happening? Are we alive? Is Machinedramon secretly in love with Megagargomon?

Am I next?

" Hello there, my dear friend." It was another fellow Mekarimon; if he is here then I am here, which means that I won't die!

" You know, they are planning a deconstruction mandate. I don't know about you but I have heard that some of the Mekarimon are finally leaving the Machine Domain."

"No!" I shake in disbelief

" Yes! It totally happened! They are getting rid of Gaurdromon and Hagurumon and so many other unfortunate Digimon will die, it is only a matter of time before Machinedramon replaces actual digimon with machines. And **no one** will know the difference…" he whispers.

No one?

No one…

" No, Machinedramon will not do that, he cares about the Machine Domain!" I try to reassure myself.

" Does he, does he really? I guess that you **just **didn't hear the sounds of the Solarmon screaming and wailing for their lives whilst being crushed into—"

" Okay! Okay! I heard them! I heard them…!I was there! I was pretending that I wasn't there but I was there! I _know! _" I cry.

" I suggest that you leave the Machine Domain with the other Mekarimon around Machindramon's castle."

" It is not true!" No one dares to leave the machined domain.

" It is a lie!" I scream.

" Conspiracy…Conspiracy…. CONSPIRACY!" he yells.

" Ahhh! I have to go tell everybody! We are all dead! We are all dead!" I run and warn the others

**Kazu's perspective**

Are all of them like this?

* * *

**Author's note **

**Sorry about the short chapter, but it's short on purpose :)  
**

**There will be more of Machinedramon in the next chapter [I have never enjoyed writing a pompous jerk like Machinedramon this much :)]**

**I got the idea of Kazu piloting a Mekarimon from the episode where Genai is fighting the dark masters and he hijacks one of the Mekarimon during the fight.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I will update soon ( by soon I mean today...) **


	18. Hero Worship

**Hero Worship **

**Machindramon's perspective **

" What? Are you telling me that I was not supposed to destroy Solarmon? Why didn't anyone warn me? Megagargomon you are suppose to…"

" Yes, yes I will start the deconstruction of Hagurumon…" Megagargomon mumbles. Did he mumble? How dare he mumble?

Deconstructing Hagurumon… it reminds me of when I was a Hagurumon

"I remember back when I was just a little Hagurumon, I pined to be the moderator. Being the moderator meant that you were not just a forgettable resident of the machine domain with a serial number being the only thing that was distinguishable about you, you were a unique symbol. If you were a moderator, then you were a symbol of humanity, justice and intelligence. However I ended up taking a different path and ended up becoming a Mekarimon, whilst some other mutt became Andromon. Why should one Digimon be the special one and why should everyone else be exactly the same? Once I deconstruct Andromon I will take his matrix and then utilize it to increase my own intelligence and consciousness!" I exclaim.

"This is so stupid. What kind of egocentric maniac exposits about his past instead of having a silent flashback in his head? Megagargomon was right; you are loosing your nuts!" A squeaky high-pitched voice rings throughout the air.

" Giromon! Perish! Infinite Hand—"

" Wait, sire. I have a better idea for behavior that is just so disrespectful and preposterous. I will take him to one of the deconstruction factories and then I can record the process for you enjoyment." How thoughtful of Mekarimon!

" Of course! Go, ahead Mekarimon!" I smile.

**Kazu's perspective **

Wow. I never thought I would find out so much about Machinedramon within two minutes of meeting him.

" Go Giromon." I whisper.

" What? Wait, you are not going to destroy me?" his high-pitched voice becomes a bit more, whiney.

"No, don't just stand here. Run." Giromon is just staring at me.

" Seriously, run." then he, just levitates away.

Okay, Kazu. You can do this. Sure Machinedramon is an egotistical pompous ignorant tyrant who has no insight or understanding of his own kingdom, but there has to be some point you can blow out of proportion to gain kiss-up points.

Okay, let's see if I am swinging onto his good side. I am dressed up as Mekarimon, which should already get me on his good side.

**Kiss-up Points: 4 **

"Oh, master you have such a glorious vision for the Machine Domain. I **really **admire how you can make such difficult decisions, such as destroying so many unnecessary Digimon. That is why you are such a great leader!" I bow down to him.

" Pish, Posh! It is nothing! It is simply really. They are replaceable and are a hindrance to our growth!"

What a douche.

**Kiss-up Points: 16**

" Oh, master. You are the digimon of the highest caliber. With magnificent attacks like—" wait a minute I need to check the post it. " Giga Canon! Composed of all the energy and passion in your soul! Dragon fire! The hand that dominates all inferior beings! Catastrophe Day! Which reflects your selfless sacrifice for our nation! And your, oh so yielding and loving infinite hand!" activate swoon attack!

What?

I am not actually going to yell my attack.

That's just stupid.

" Oh, no please stand up tall, my dear minion! For, I love you so!" he starts blowing kisses.

" Oh, I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" Die sarcasm! Die! It is has to sound like colossal cheese!

**Kiss up points: 256**

" You are worthy of being my most trusted minion! You are ten times better than those Gaurdromon, who do they think they are? Calling themselves pure and being protectors." For an egomaniac someone is a bit jealous…

" Oh, I can only dream of becoming like you someday! You are my—" come on Kazu swallow the puke and just spit it out " My **GOD!" **I start waving my arms like crazy, then something incredibly funny and scary as hell happens.

He picks me up and hugs me. His smile reveals saw like teeth and I don't know if I should be laughing or screaming like a pansy at this point.

I could, just— don't look into his eyes; no look into his eyes so he knows it is real. I swear to god I can see a Giromon in his eye getting decapitated.

" Just stand by me!" I could feel his breath coming through the cracks.

_I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you… na na na na, na na na, NA! I don't know the rest of the lyrics!_

Okay, that's enough. My nerves are back in my body now. So…maybe I should pop the question.

" _Megagargomon, please it is wrong!" Machindramon's tears were rolling down as his skin was pulsating with desire. " It doesn't matter if you are a weird ass dog cyborg and I am a rip off of a megazord from Power Rangers with smiling missiles and a puppy face for a head! No! What matters is our undying love!" he took Machindramon's throbbing hand and crushed it with his oversized lips. I don't know it is just a bloody smile painted on his face. He never actually opens his mouth. How the heck does he talk? Does, he? I don't care; I am just looking at the missiles. " But you are 30 times my size! Oh it is forbidden!" Machinedramon turned dramatically from reality, because he knew even though he yearned for Megagargomon's cold metal body and his dark and handsome face he could never have him. "I am your general, and I shall stay with you forever and ever and Eva!" Megagargomon squeezed the stuffing out of Machinedramon as he embraced him with love. Machinedramon scarred Megagrgomon's chiseled abs as he dug in his claws and wondered is he a robot? Or is he a rabbit? Or is he both? Oh! What a phenomenon it was when desire ran through their veins and they couldn't take it any more. Or they were too damn lazy to find a room. " Machinedramon, I love you! Will you marry me?" _

Okay, I guess if someone like Megagargomon can pop the question, then I ask Machinedramon…

" Um, master. Can I join you in the deconstruction of Andromon? It would be an honor for me to watch you deconstruct your greatest enemy and be in rightful position, above every living being!" I bow down again and hide my face, hoping that he would say yes.

" Oh! If only they were all like you!" He cries and picks me up. "Come on, minion only your are worthy of watching a pivotal and exclusive event like this one."

**Kiss up points: Infinity**

* * *

**Author's note **

**I just love writing about Machinedramon. In adventure, he was ruthless and he was going to kill a sick little girl by pretty much leaving absolutely no options For Tai and Izzy, so here I decided to turn it around a bit. Besides, if Kazu can make fun of him, somehow he will have the audacity to face him. I started to remember Spiderman for some reason when I was writing the chapter, partially due to the fact that he would crack jokes and use sarcasm to deal with the danger and the gravity of his situation. **

**Machinedramon reminds me of King Lear for some reason, perhaps because he is easily flattered. He is still ruthless but in a very dumb way. At some point I felt like I was writing a cliché villain, then I was like maybe I can use Machinedramon to make fun of the cliché villain. Can someone who has an inferiority complex have a superiority complex if his or her image of herself or himself changes suddenly? **

**I don't know because on one hand he felt inferior due to not being a moderator but once he became the ruler of the machine domain he has been full of himself whilst still harboring a vendetta and lots of envy against Gaurdromon and Andromon. **

**Anyways, I hope to update soon and thanks for reading :)**


	19. Jail Break!

**Jail Break!**

A dark void; without the tinge of green to assure me that he is awake. His metallic body has turned a ghostly shade of white. If I am going to save him, then I have to breath back the life and humanity Machinedramon stole.

" Master, may I touch his body?" I ask, wincing at the sound of each and every word I said. It was easier worshiping this bastard when Andromon was not around but when I see what he has done to him, I want to flat out kill and put him in one his own Solarmon torturing factory.

I look at the smoke bomb that Datamon gave me and I hold it close to my chest.

Everything slows down before the bomb hit the ground—

" What is going on here? Mekarimon?" Machinedramon is frantically looking for me. I pick up Andromon's body and run as far as I can.

" Datamon, give me the directions!"

" The best path of escape is taking a left through the waste dispenser and running out the back entrance."

My digivice is getting dimmer and dimmer. Wait a minute. I check my cards. Aha!

" Digi-modify! Magna Antidote!" my digivice starts glowing with rainbow colors. I step out of Mekarimon and point it at Andromon.

" Kazu…" Andromon starts to stir.

" Infinite Hand!" the Mekarimon body gets destroyed.

" You pathetic double crossing human!" I turn around and see Machinedramon all the way on the other side. I use my new leg to kick the pole next to me, in an attempt to block the way. We jump into a broken empty machine. " Cloak of the ghost." I whisper the modification, as we turn invisible. Maybe, if we are just quiet enough, we might just make it.

" Andromon." he looks at me—and just shakes his head.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well, that's another short chapter, for today….**

**I will complete the story by the end of this week. I think I be might updating sometime around the weekend with the penultimate and ultimate chapter with the epilogue. Anyways, thanks for reading **


	20. And So The Ship Sinks

**And So The Ship Sinks **

" Destroy the deconstruction factory! I want you to bomb the vicinity within 15 minutes! And stand guard!" Machindramon's voice booms throughout the factory as Andromon and I cower in fear. The factory becomes emptier and emptier.

" Andromon…"

He looks down at my right leg. " Kazu, is this what I have let happen, to you?" his voice cracks and descends. He touches my leg and tears rolls down. For a small moment I can see parts of myself, in him. Is this how pathetic I had become at some point? Is this how far I had fallen?

" Andromon, we can still…"

" You lost your leg." the light from his eyes starts to dim.

" Well, I could have lost my head." I joke.

" Kazu, what are you saying?! This is not something you can laugh off! I was supposed to protect you. I failed, in every possible way. This was my responsibility and I shouldn't have dragged into this. It was my duty to protect and fix the machine empire…but what am I to do when I am incomplete? How can I fix the depleting mind of my home? How can I instill any life when I myself nothing more than a ghostly armor corroding away in a timeless place like the Digital World? I am not capable enough to be a moderator or a partner…you have lost so much because of me…"

" Well, the truth I will always have something to loose. 2 days from now I might loose my keys. 5 years from now I will loose a girlfriend, but since I will not get a girlfriend at all—I will probably loose my dignity first. 20 years from now I might loose my first job. 70 years from now, I will loose all my hair. And god knows when I will loose my mind…but I knew all along. I couldn't keep winning the card game in my own little world. How long can a child always stay innocent? Someday I had to face the truth… Yes, I have lost my leg—and it still horrifies me. I know I can't fly as far I dreamt of flying and I know I am human and I don't have wings. I know I will get tired if I run too fast for my legs but I know that I can always stand and maybe just manage to walk the last lag and make it."

" How do you do it? How do you accept your flaws? Aren't we all supposed to strive for perfection?" Andromon looks at his faulty leg.

" But we are living things. We are meant to grow. Perfection is something someone like Machinedramon would want."

" How will we do this? How can we do this, whilst I am still incomplete and you are in a state like this one?" he just sighs and hangs his head in defeat.

I look down for a moment and looking at my right metallic leg lying against Andromon's incomplete left leg made we feel hopeless and hopeful at the same time. We are both staring at the voids within ourselves, glaring at the missing parts.

I look at him for a moment; it is as if we are between winning and loosing. Our heads are hanging down but I know that a small part of both of us still wants to take another chance. Then I ask the logical question:

" Andromon, why don't we just complete each other?"

* * *

**Author's Note **

**I am really sorry for the late update, this was supposed to be published on Sunday but I haven't been feeling so well. Now that I am all better I am more than eager to publish the last lag of the story, which has been a lot of fun to write. I made Kazu loose his right leg because it is Andromon's left leg with the wires coming out and it is the leg that is incomplete. **


	21. The Sum Of Our Parts

**The Sum Of Our Parts **

**Kazu and Andromon's perspective **

I felt it. I have found the missing parts. I feel whole, in my mind and my soul. With my lumbering leg relegated in meaning and the symbol on my chest defining so much more .

**Machindramon's Perspective**

I am standing and watching from a distance, it is more satisfying this way. Wait, what is happening? Those dolts." I didn't ask for—"

" Machinedramon the data is magically changing and bending itself! The factory has vanished completely vanished! We cannot track —"

" Machinedramon!"

"What is this?"

**Kazu and Andromon's perspective **

All the power is coursing through our veins with a completely ebony ridden metallic body covered with extensions and yet we remain human. Shadow and Light we stand, face to face. " Do you actually believe that you can defeat me? HiAndromon? What kind of specimen of Digimon is that? Just because you have the word Hi as a prefix doesn't make you any better! Besides, The moderator doesn't actually have any real power. Therefore any action you do decide to take is useless and will have very little influence. What are we going to do with you?"

" I believe we engage in combat." We retorted.

" Attack Mekarimon!" Machinedramon. " Attack! Where are all those dolts?"

" They have all left the city, some rumor about deconstruction has driven them away." It seems that even Megagargomon is starting to doubt his loyalties.

" This is what happens when you rule the city with fear and paranoia. There is no room for actual respect. And who would respect you? Why, you are only an egotistical pompous ignorant tyrant who has no insight or understanding of his own kingdom." we taunt him together.

" Loaderliomon! Attack!" He commanded.

We create a shield of data that blocked half of the attacks and the other half of the attacks fall apart. Our eyes glow green as the Loaderliomon turns back on Machinedramon. With a will they said, " We shall not serve someone like you!"

" How did you do this? How did you break the code? I am supposed to have control! How did I loose control? I ensured that everything was perfect! I eliminated everyone that could possibly be against me!" he cries.

" Missiles Barrage!" we deflect the missiles using our mind.

"He stands like a god in our realm." Megagargomon says as he bows down. " Bring back our souls, moderator…"

" Must I do everything? I knew I couldn't trust you! Giga-Canon!" Megagargomon counters with Mega Twister.

" You dolts will worship anyone with power!" Machinedramon starts preparing for another attack.

" Isn't that how someone like you came into power?" we ask.

_Kazu let us end this. Our strike shall not miss. _

The calm methodical and accurate blue beam meets with the powerful passion ridden red beam at our hands " Atomic Ray!"

Machinedramon ducks but he cannot avoid the attack. " Ahhh!" some of his data dissipates as his wincing turns into an enraged howl.

"Dragon Fire!" We give the drill a power kick and deflect it. We leap into the sky and kick him from multiple angles after punching him. His strong metal armor has some dents and rust on it but Machinedramon still stands tall.

" Machinedramon, please open yourself to change. You are living in the delusion of progress and perfection. Open up you mind and let down the banal shields of this Domain. You are becoming less of a mon day by day. I do not want to resort to destroying you, for you are a marvelous creation just like every creature that inhabits this domain—"

" Pish Posh! Giga Canon!" we tear down the bits of the attack, as it becomes meaningless data floating around in the city.

" I am sorry, for I should have not believed in you. You are too rigid to change and therefore you can never grow… Atomic Ray!" the second hand disrupts the rest of his data. He is just packets of data wobbling, his mind becoming as unstable as his body.

" No, no this shall not be! I was the most powerful being. I had replete control! You were supposed to be a pawn! You were supposed to be a figurehead, nothing more! I could have taken the Machine Domain to my vision of perfection! Why don't you understand there must be order and control and the weak must fall! We were so close, just a little bit more, just a little bit more and this could be beyond anything outside of the Machine Domain!" Machinedramon starts to glow red.

" But you don't know that. You have never been outside. You have never opened up yourself to the unknown frontiers of Digital World or even your own imagination. For all we know, the Machine Domain could be a rotting Psyche of a deranged and delusional leader." We both new he couldn't take it anymore and he wants to take us with him.

"CATASTROPHE DAY!" We create a shield around the rest of Domain whilst isolating Machinedramon. The sound is almost deafening with a white flashing blinding everyone. There are no traces of the mind control virus. Something had been lifted off in that moment.

Then everything stops. Not a sound is made. Everything stands still.

The last few remaining Solarmon appear and ask,

" Is he gone?"

We nod our head. We gesture towards the sky and separate our hands commanding the shield to open up. Then the most wondrous and marvelous thing happened. The yellow fog dissipated as the light shines down on everyone. " Digimon of the Machine Domain open your hearts and minds, for this is the world!" the digimon are staring with awe in their eyes at the sight of real world and how the data enveloped it.

After an eternity, everybody rejoices. They are laughing and smiling, cracking the fixed expressions on their faces. Their eyes glowing with rapture

" I forgot what the world really looks like." Datamon wipes a tear from his eye.

" We still have a problem. Now that there is a power vacuum, the question is who will be the leader?" Megagargomon points out.

We split up.

**Kazu's Perspective**

I clutch my shirt as I look up and smile at Andromon. " The answer is very simple. The leader should be Datamon." I say in all seriousness, and everyone took it as a joke.

" Why him? He is so small and—" I cut off Megagargomon and say

" Because he has a vision."

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Andromon is supposed to be an incomplete robot, who is being used to make prototypes for other stronger Digimon. Kazu is a growing teenager, as he still has to define himself and grow after he faces certain realities of life and experiences things, which is why I thought why they could relate so well with each other. **

**Therefore, HiAndromon is a complete version of Andromon after Kazu and Andromon compensate for each other's flaws. I think Henry and Terriormon did that as well to some extent. This is why I liked Biomerging a lot. It helps two beings with flaws to compliment each other very well to create one strong Digimon. It also signified a bond and the idea of the Tamers not being cheerleaders on the side but actually fighting is a great one. The Biomerging was going to be something pivotal from the start of the story. I really wanted to play with and extend the idea of the Machine Domain being something that is shaped and structured like a brain. I intended for the Domain to reflect the leader's mind and vision. Clouded with delusions or a yellow fog whilst being closed off to the outside world thus lacking perspective and creativity. I felt very bad for the Datamon in the show so I gave him a chance to become more human here and make something of his vision here. **

**HiAndromon is suppose to be able to manipulate Data, now I don't know if that is a superpower or not or if it is technopathy, but I gave him the additional power. **


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Kazu's Perspective**

Mom runs towards me and starts hugging me tightly whilst crying, " Kazu you are back safe and alive…" her words become background noise as I look at everyone around me. They are looking at me with pity in their eyes.

Mom looks at my leg and bursts into tears. " Kazu…"

This is too much for me. Hell I could burst into tears with her, but I can't see her cry like this. I couldn't watch everyone fall down there.

" It's kind of awesome…" I break the tension; everyone is staring at me with the same pity and shock. Okay, now is the time for the clown colour confused to shine!

" Who is the awesome dude with the metallic leg? It's Kazu! Who can kick 3000N into a wall? Kazu can! Pompous weird-ass cyborg dog thingamabobs shall not stand in my path! See, it even matches with my Digiviceeeeee!" I sang boldly and my voice cracked at the high notes.

"Wow, the most generic ass theme song ever made…Right? I know I can write something better." I give a thumbs up with a smile forged on my face. I made her smile, just a little. Then Rika, Then Henry, And Then Takato follow suit.

" Visor head…you are still the same…" Rika cries as she smiles.

I start singing my trademark theme song, and this time I integrate a dance. I combine the robot dance and put a little Egyptian chicken power into it and start laughing at myself. What? Someone has to be the fool. Isn't every story without a comic relief guy just dark and angsty?

I start crying, I don't know if I am crying because of how hard I am trying to laugh at myself or because of the pain I am feeling.

I swear, I caught a glimpse of my brother smiling at me and actually laughing at a joke that I had made, a joke known as Kazu Shioda. His eyes gleam with a tinge of pride, and a tinge of sorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Well, I had to end the story on an optimistic bittersweet note because of the nature of the story as well as how Tamers ended. I know that it will still hurt Kazu and it will still haunt him because it is not like yay! I lost my leg and I am fine with it. It is more like I know that I have the ability to heal and grow even though I am broken in a way. Rika's remark about Kazu not changing may or may not be true. He is still a goofball with a few very human flaws, but he knows what he wants to be. I think that when I noticed the crest of reliability on his shirt that is when I got the idea for writing a story about him. This felt a little bit like a coming of age story but Kazu still has a lot of growing up to do. He has faced loss and now he has to face other facets of reality and grow stronger. There is still a lot of growing up that needs to happen and he will probably grow as he lives just like every other person out there. **

**I notice it when people try to protect a child's innocence and I saw Kazu as a little bit innocent, because he would kind of cheat and try to win the same game again and again. I always thought that innocence should be something that wears away over time into an awareness and acceptance of the world and yourself and it should not be something that should be attacked with a jackhammer. Kazu had to come with terms with reality and grow up but that does not mean that he should abandon his imagination or his goofiness. **

**So do you think that Kazu has actually grown or is he still a colour-confused clown? **


End file.
